Don't Go Wandering Off
by Asher Monroe
Summary: After being kidnapped and used as a food source for vampires, Alec finds it hard to go back to the life he once knew. Plagued by nightmares and unable to hunt, he turns to the only person he is actually comfortable being around. Magnus Bane. -Complete- -Part One of the Battle Scars Series-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Full disclosure, I haven't read the books but I've seen the movie. I also have a wonderful friend who's been feeding me information about the books for this story; thanks Becky! This fic takes place after the movie however so consider it AU if you will from the rest of the series; I will also be following the movie-verse canon. I expect three to four chapters total with the rating rising to Explicit in chapter two or three. Anyway thanks for giving it a chance if you do. xD

Chapter One

They found him in the basement of Hotel Dumort hanging from thick chains after Magnus Bane's locator spell lead them to the front door; after fighting through dilapidated hallways and rooms with holes in the floor big enough to fall through. Isabelle's breath caught in her throat at the sight of her brother—at the sight of Alec—strung up like a Christmas ham for all to see. For a moment she and Jace just stood there staring at him, as if attempting to process what they were seeing. As if their brains were two steps behind their bodies.

Alec was bathed in a stream of moonlight that made his pale skin glow an eerie bluish white. He was stripped down to his black boxer-briefs and limp, his wrists chaffed red from the tight manacles holding him up. The position looked beyond painful but Alec wasn't reacting at all. Perhaps in the beginning he had been. Maybe in the beginning when he was first kidnapped he'd fought and lashed out before simply losing the strength to do either anymore. Now he swung—his bare feet weren't even trying to scuffle on the dusty floor anymore.

Worse of all however were the bite marks _all_ over his body. Twin holes on both sides of his neck, his biceps and forearms and the soft flesh of his inner thigh. And those were only the ones that hadn't healed yet. The ones still wet with bright red blood, dribbling down his limbs. After four days of obviously being fed on by hungry vampires, who knew how many he'd actually received.

Magnus wasn't sure why he felt such righteous anger bubble up inside of him at the sight but it was all consuming. He didn't know Alec; they hadn't exactly had a lot of time to chat what with the Shadowhunter being near death during their second encounter. But he knew that he thought he was gorgeous and such beauty should always be in the world. The vampires had no right to do this to him. To use him as a meal source to make themselves stronger. Downworlders had shaky morals to begin with but this was beyond even decent for him.

"Alec." Isabelle whispered with a hand to her mouth.

"Let's get him out of here." Jace said; stone faced but there was worry in his eyes.

He took a single step forward before the rumbling started with vampires pouring out of the walls like rats, vein-y and beady eyed. They flanked them from every direction, snarling and smiling and snapping as if they were hungry dogs dying for their next meal.

In Magnus' long lifetime he'd discovered that there were basically two types of vampires; those with common sense and those that thought they were at the top of the food chain. The latter being stupid and impulsive and liable to go after someone stronger just to prove that they could. And while the Shadowhunters were fierce warriors they were also quite young. In a group they fared well but alone? Well alone they could be as vulnerable as anyone else.

Unfortunately Alec was living proof of that.

A few near the front of the herd charged their little group of three and just like that the battle was on. Magnus had never seen Jace or Isabelle fight before but he had to admire the poetry in their movements as they cut down vampire after vampire with dagger and whip. Isabelle was especially beautiful and filled with fury over what they had done to her brother while Jace went after the creatures like a wild animal off its leash, slashing throats and stabbing hearts.

He kicked a bald vampire in the chest and sent him hurdling over a table before ducking the punch of a female with blue lipstick. Swerving around to face her, he plunged his knife into her eye socket and backhanded her away as she screamed. Meanwhile Isabelle twirled her whip and wrapped it around the neck of a guy in a tan jacket, jerking hard enough to rip his head off his body. It sailed through the air and smacked into the wall with a wet thump.

Quickly the bodies started to pile up but more kept coming. Hotel Dumort was _their_ territory and by essence they were grossly outnumbered.

"Magnus!" Isabelle yelled. She leapt over an old sofa and pushed her back up against Jace's to make a united front. "Do something!"

He hadn't wanted to get directly involved. Not all vampires were horrible—he was even friends with a few. Not to mention they weren't attacking him at all, it was as if he were invisible. Stuck in the eye of the storm as it were. However he'd promised to help rescue Alec and honestly, the Shadowhunter was more important than his status as premier party host of New York.

Exhaling, he felt his eyes shift to yellow slits as the power built up inside of him, causing his right hand to shake violently. Everyone in the room could feel it—could detect the shift in the air—like the hair standing up on the back of your neck. Suddenly he was in the middle of a circle of vampires all watching him warily but not backing down. Silently he gave them the chance to leave by giving a single nod towards the doorway but they wouldn't budge. They closed in tighter and bared their fangs, and just like that he was the enemy. The parties and their once camaraderie meaning nothing anymore.

"Fuck you, Magnus!" One yelled and a broken chair with only three legs came flying towards his head. He dropped down to one knee and the crowd lunged at him, he felt some of their hands grabbing a hold of his black hood.

So he just let go.

He slammed his fist into the floor as hard as he could, sending a wave of energy erupting out of him like a bomb that cracked the already fragile concrete. As it split down the middle the vampires were propelled backwards with such force that a few literally exploded on contact against the wall, leaving just a flesh smeared imprint. Jace and Isabelle barely had time to dive behind furniture to escape being hurt themselves. The room shook on its foundation and whatever creature that managed to not get knocked out struggled to pull themselves up again.

Magnus stood and brushed pieces of debris off his shoulder before glancing around. Satisfied, he strolled over to where Alec hung and gently touched his neck for a pulse, finding one weak but there. At the touch blue eyes struggled to open. They were dazed and cloudy as if not really sure what they were seeing was real or not, but still so beautiful.

"You're going to be alright." Magnus whispered. He snapped his fingers and the manacles released, sending Alec tumbling into his strong arms with a soft groan.

Isabelle hurried over. "Alec!" She grasped his hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm here Alec. Jace and I are both here. Can you hear me?"

Her reply was another groan.

Magnus shifted the Shadowhunter over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. "He's lost a lot of blood and will need an immediate transfusion. I can do it but we have to hurry, he's very weak."

Jace nodded and motioned for them to follow. "C'mon. We'll take him back to the Institute where you should have everything that you need."

Isabelle's eyes were damp with tears but she held them at bay. "Please Magnus, help him. I can't lose him."

Magnus looked at her. "I will do whatever I can. I promise."

They made it back to the Institute quickly after Magnus compelled a cab driver to take them and then forget the entire thing. Alec was placed on a bed in the infirmary and it's all too familiar for Magnus as Jace and Isabelle brought him syringes, empty iv bags and thin plastic tubes. Except last time all he needed was his magic and the right herbs to slather on Alec's wound. This time things were a bit trickier since he couldn't just conjure blood into the young man's veins. In theory he probably could but it's too dangerous to test out.

Getting everything set up and ready, he cut his eyes to Jace and Isabelle. "One of you will have to donate. I'm not fully human so my blood could seriously damage him. If neither of you are a match you'll have to find me someone who is."

Jace dragged a hand through his hair. "He's AB positive so he can take from either of us. But he's my _parabatai_ so I'll do it. Take as much as you need." He pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down, extending his arm.

Isabelle nibbled on her full bottom lip. "What about the _Sangliers_ rune? It would transfer blood much quicker."

Jace didn't even wince as Mangus pricked his arm with the needle and plopped a rubber ball into his hand to squeeze to make blood flow easier. "It's too dangerous. What if it did more harm than good? This way might be slower but we know it works."

She folded her arms over his chest. "He's going to need more than you can give him."

Jace watched as the first bag slowly started to fill. "He can have all that I've got."

Magnus taped the needle into place. "That won't be necessary though I admire your commitment to helping your friend." Pause. "After this I'll take some from Isabelle and if that doesn't work, I'll steal."

That seemed to mollify her for a moment. "I can't believe they had him for _four_ days and we had no idea. How did we have no idea, Jace? How did we not know he'd been taken in the first place?"

"I don't know." Jace said softly. "We—we were distracted I guess." The _with Clary_ wasn't said but heavily implied. "But you know Alec. Even if he'd had a way to contact us he wouldn't. He wouldn't have wanted us to risk out lives for him."

"Yes because he's an idiot." Her voice was teeming with fondness. "If he survives this I might just kick his ass afterwards."

"I'll help." Jace mused.

Magnus remained silent as they attempted to lift some of the tension. Alec would most likely survive—unlike major traumatic blood loss his had been more gradual. Vampires didn't drink until they were bursting at the gills and he assumed they probably wanted to keep him alive for as long as possible. What was the point of having a unique tap if you destroyed it before you could really utilize it?

Tapping Alec's veins so that they would rise to the surface, he gently inserted an iv and taped it into place.

Isabelle tilted her head to the side. "How do you know how to do all of this?"

He smiled. "When you've been alive as long as I have you pick up a few things."

Moving over to the bed right across from them, she sat down. "He was bit so many times. Makes you wonder what else they did to him."

He hummed and pulled the sheet up to cover her brother's half naked body. "They didn't assault him if that is what you are wondering. Or attempt to turn him. It was all about the blood."

She released a shaky breath. "When he's better I hope he wants to go back and kill them all."

"Even the ones who had nothing to do with his abduction?"

"If they are stupid enough to be there when we strike, yes. This was a declaration of war."

Fully lowering his hood, Magnus walked around behind the counter and grabbed a bowl and several cloths. He filled the bowl with water at the sink and came back, sitting on the opposite side of Jace. "I'm not standing up for them by any means. As you saw I'm willing to do whatever it takes when I have to, but I think this had more to do with Valentine."

Jace tensed. "What do you mean?"

Magnus dipped a white terry cloth into the water and lightly smoothed it over Alec's neck, washing away the bright and crusted blood stains. "Downworlders can feel a change coming; it rattles our bones. No one is sure what is going to happen but most know if Valentine is involved it can't be anything good. This…wasn't for war. It was for survival." A beat. "They wanted to be strong enough for what's to come."

Jace rolled his eyes. "Not very smart, vampires. Now they've made two more enemies." His fingers tightened around the ball nestled in his palm. "I'm glad you're on our side though. Especially after seeing what you did to them."

Sliding the rag up and down Alec's arm, Magnus glanced at him. "I'm not exactly on _you_r side. I'm on Alec's side which—in theory—puts me on your side."

Isabelle snorted. "I'm sure we'll take it. It's nice to know Alec has someone so powerful looking out for him…while he tries to look out for everyone else. Even if your motives are questionable."

Magnus chuckled, his eyes flashing yellow. "How can they be questionable when I've already helped you three times? I didn't have to but I did."

She grinned at him. "For Alec. And Clary I guess because of her mom. Did you really only help my brother because you think he's hot?"

Magnus smirked. "No but it helped."

They fell into a comfortable hush for the next few minutes as Magnus transferred the blood bag to a metal stand and hooked Alec up to it. Jace slouched in place and rubbed at his tired eyes before relating that someone should tell Clary and Simon that Alec was okay. Isabelle made a face but stepped over to a window with her cell phone, saying that she could call Simon and he could pass the information onto Clary.

It was a very tangled web; their relationship with Clary. Magnus could remember seeing her over the years and watching her grow up. Listening as her mother fretted and worried and hoped that she never fell into the Shadowhunter life. And especially that Valentine never found her. Unfortunately both things had come to pass but Clary seemed to be coping as anyone might in her position. At least now she had all of the facts so that she could better protect herself. Regardless Jace would keep her safe—it was written all over his face every time he looked at her.

_Can you relate_?

He considered his own thoughts but found he didn't have an answer. Not yet anyway.

"You found him!" Hodge exclaimed as he rushed into the room. "Oh thank god. Is he going to be alright?"

"We hope so." Isabelle said curtly. "Magnus is looking after him."

Hodge sensed her ire and looked contrite. "Good, that's good. Please Magnus do whatever needs to be done. Alec means a great deal to us all."

Magnus nodded once and watched him leave. "Chilly reception."

Isabelle frowned. "I don't trust him. Not anymore. Not after that stunt he pulled."

Jace's brows rose. "I'm sure Valentine threatened him into helping him or something. Hodge would never willingly betray us.

"You'd be surprised what people are willing to do for the right price."

"Not Hodge."

"Yes. Hodge."

"Did you get a hold of Simon?"

"…yes. We should expect him and Clary to arrive within the hour."

Fifteen minutes later, they did.

Clary and Simon blew through the doors like a hurricane with twin expressions of anxiety on their faces. Simon sort of lingered back but Clary sprinted up to the bed and gazed down at Alec, her mouth twisted into a moue of discomfort.

"Is he going to be okay?" She inquired. "What happened to him? How did the vampires get him?"

"We don't know." Jace fiddled with his small bandage. "Hopefully we find out when he wakes up."

She noticed the blood bag and cottoned on pretty quickly. "How can I help?"

Jace couldn't keep the tiny smile off his lips. "Well you are basically a Shadowhunter so you can donate blood. He needs it."

She rolled up the sleeves of her sweater. "Sure. Whatever Alec needs."

As they lapsed into a light conversation about how Alec could have been abducted, Magnus focused more on the man himself. He looked so vulnerable, so easy for the taking and it upset him to think of someone taking advantage of such an admirable young man. It wasn't a feeling Magnus was exactly used to because it wasn't something he thought about much. Yes he'd saved his fair share of people over the years but the last happened so long ago that it was nothing more than a distance memory. And suddenly his present seemed to revolve around Alec.

The paleness of his skin from blood loss made the ink black runes along his arms and chest even more vibrant. Magnus soothed them with his damp cloth and gently pushed strands of black hair off Alec's forehead.

_What am I going to do with you_? He thought idly to himself.

"You know," He began, whispering into Alec's ear. "If you wanted to see me again you could have simply came by. Getting yourself into trouble so that I would save you seems risky."

Alec's finger twitched, his eyes moving rapidly behind their lids.

"Alec?" Magnus called. "Can you hear me?"

"Is he waking up?" Isabelle moved closer. "Alec? Alec it's Isabelle."

For several agonizing seconds nothing happened. And then—as if pulled from a trance—Alec _slowly_ opened his eyes. It was clear that he was still very much out of it, possible that he wasn't _really_ seeing them but everyone took his being conscious as a good sign.

Isabelle patted his chest. "Hey big brother. You're safe now. You're home."

He blinked at her. "Dizzy," He slurred.

She gave a wet chuckle. "You lost a lot of blood so that is to be expected. It's okay. Just rest. We're all here for you."

He was asleep again before he could reply.

The urge to make sure he never felt this sort of pain or unease a second time hit Magnus hard in the chest without warning. He had no idea why he was being affected so strongly by some blue eyed boy but it was happening, and like most things within his long life he was going to roll with it. There was more to life than parties and having a good time. Maybe helping someone in need could be a bit of redemption for him. It wasn't like he'd always been near the straight and narrow.

"I think he's going to be happy to see you, when he's more aware." Clary sat down on the next free bed and pulled Simon down with her. "You've saved his life twice now. You could probably get a date out of it."

Magnus snickered. "At this rate I'll be able to get him to marry me." A beat. "By the way, how's your mother doing?"

Clary exhaled. "She's…stable. The doctors are keeping her comfortable but they don't know what is wrong with her. I worry she'll never wake up."

He nodded. "She will and if she doesn't, we'll find a way to help her." And he would but right now he was going to focus on helping Alec. "If you like I can ward her hospital room to keep out anyone that shouldn't be in there."

Her eyes lit up at the prospect. "That would be amazing! Luke has been watching over her but he can't do it twenty-four seven. And since I'm still untrained if something attacked while I was there, I'd be pretty much useless. Unless screaming counts."

He doubted that; he was perfectly aware of the things she could be capable of. After all he had been suppressing her powers since she was a little girl. "I'm sure you would find a way to do something constructive."

As she pressed her lips together in thought, he picked up a clean cloth, wet it and placed it across Alec's forehead. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Several days passed before Alec started to feel like himself again. Several days of always having Isabelle and Jace underfoot, constantly asking if he was okay or if he needed anything. He didn't have the heart to tell them that he just wanted to be left alone. So he pushed himself a little harder to recuperate and plastered on a fake smile until they started to believe the lie. Or at least accept it at face value. Once he was up and on his feet however it was easier to hide from them. He felt bad for doing it because they had taken such good care of him, but he just _didn't_ want to be bothered. He didn't want to see the pity in their eyes or cause them even more worry.

He was a terrible Shadowhunter and it seemed like every day he was tainting his family name. Jace must have been insane to pick him to be his _parabatai_; he was probably regretting the decision immensely. Really if a bunch of stupid vampires could get the jump on him how well was he going to fare against demons? It was pure luck he hadn't been killed yet.

Hidden away in his room with his knees pulled up to his chest, Alec stared into space and thought back to his first day being held captive. There had been so many of them clawing to get at him, stripping him down to almost nothing and sneering at his runes, saying that they were utterly useless. And they had been. Then the biting started and maybe if it had been one or two he could have handled it, but they bit so _deep_ and just over and over again. Tapping him like a keg whenever they needed a pick me up. Alec was sure more than once he was going to die in that dingy, dank basement before anyone found him.

In the dark places of his mind he sort of wished he had.

His head was throbbing and for some reason not all of the vampire bites had healed yet. They seared in pain whenever he moved the wrong way or whenever his clothes rubbed against them too hard. Sometimes there was even a little blood. They made his bones ache. They were constant reminders of the way he'd failed—of his weaknesses. It was all he could do not to scratch at them and make them worse. They would just have to heal on their own—like he was a silly _mundane_ or something.

And he hated it.

Outside his window the sun slowly disappeared over the horizon and he rubbed his dry eyes, trying to will them better. In truth he was rather exhausted but sleep wasn't an easy thing to come by these days. At most he got an hour or two a night and even then he was plagued by nightmares so real, that more than once he'd fallen out of bed while fighting off some shadow in his dreams. People said dreams couldn't hurt you but he knew better. He knew how hard they could bruise and the joy they took in seeing the fear in your eyes.

What sucked even more was that some of those vampires were still out there, hiding in the dark. Nothing was stopping them from coming after him again. From finishing the job they'd started.

_Knock! Knock_!

Jerking, he exhaled and wet his lips. "Come in."

Isabelle opened the door and poked her head around the side. "Hey. You didn't come down for dinner. Is everything alright?"

He nodded. "Yeah everything is fine," He lied. "I ate earlier so I'm still sorta full."

She tucked strands of dark hair behind her ear. "Jace and I were going to go out hunting but I understand if you don't want to come. You're still healing."

Alec curled his hand into a fist. He wondered how long they were going to coddle him or think he needed coddling. "Actually I'm fine. I think getting back to work would be best."

Sighing, she reached over and touched his wrist and he flinched away before he could stop himself. Naturally she noticed. "What?"

"Nothing. Still…tender is all." Another lie. "Let me get dressed."

"Alec I don't want you to push yourself." Her brows narrowed into a frown. "Jace and I can handle one demon."

"I'm _fine_." Shaking his head, he opened his closest and tossed his usual hunting clothes onto the edge of the bed. "What happened to me was screwed up but I'm over it. You don't have to worry."

"Well of course I worry—you're my brother." Pause. "You'd worry about me if the tables were turned."

He would. He worried anyway even when they were all fighting as a unit "It's my job as the older brother though. Seriously everything is okay…I promise. I'll be downstairs in a minute."

Isabelle looked as if she wanted to say more but ultimately decided against it. "Okay."

Smiling, she migrated over to where he was and pulled him close for a tight hug. It was all he could do to let her and not recoil like he'd been burned. There was just something about the feeling of her chilly hands and the scrape of her nails that set his teeth on edge. That reminded him of unpleasant things. He knew she was _Isabelle_ and that she would never hurt him, but it was a knee jerk reaction he had to work hard to tamper down.

Managing a small smile, he waved her away and then stripped off his comfortable jeans and Henley. His skin gave an unhappy twinge at being disturbed but he ignored it and pulled on his leather pants; at least the material was soft against the deep puncture wounds on his thigh. Licking his lips, he pushed whatever disconcerting thoughts he had out of his mind and focused on the task at hand. He was going to go help his family rid the world of demons. He wasn't going to think about the hollow hole in the pit of his stomach currently zapping all of his energy.

He could do this. He could fake it.

After his boots were tied and his weapons were strapped and holstered, he took a deep cleansing breathe and made his way downstairs to the foyer where Jace and Isabelle were already waiting.

Jace smiled as he walked up. "You look a lot better."

Alec shrugged. "I feel better."

Jace slapped him on the shoulder. "Glad to hear it. Let's go."

Together they exited through the massive doors and left the Institute on foot as they usually did. The streets were crowded with people chattering and going about their night, none the wiser of what could have been waiting to gobble them up. Alec kept one hand on his blade and eyed everyone as if they were a potential threat because they very well could have been. So many seemingly normal mundanes had faces behind their faces; twisted tentacles just itching to burst out and spread their evil. It was actually kind of sad because once a host was infected there was no coming back.

Much like vampirism.

He felt so damn lucky that he hadn't been turned. No, that had not been the plan for him.

_"This isn't the blonde one." Whined a blue haired vampire. "I thought you were going for the blonde one?"_

_"Lulu don't be a snob. Shadowhunter blood is Shandowhunter blood." Replied her friend. "I'm sure they all taste the same_.

A car horn blowing loudly yanked him out of his thoughts and he barely side stepped a homeless man with a shopping cart, clipping the end and almost knocking the cart over. The homeless man let out a confused _huh_ but Alec ignored him and walked faster to catch up to Isabelle and Jace.

It was worse at night…when he tried to sleep. He knew it wasn't possible but he swore he could hear them whispering through the walls sometimes. And something would creak—the old building settling—but to him it was like footsteps outside his door. He would lie in bed with his sword under his pillow willing himself to calm down. But there was nothing that could chase away the idea that the vampires would come for him again. Take him far, far away and bleed him like a stuck pig until he had nothing left to give.

He would kill himself before he let that happen.

Stopping in front of a cozy little mini mart on the corner, Jace pointed off into the alleyway where a boy and girl were kissing beside a large green dumpster. They looked normal enough and quite attracted to each other. It was the glowing eyes of the thing hiding under the dumpster—waiting to strike—that posed the problem however.

"How do we get them to leave?" Isabelle inquired with a smirk. "Throw rocks at them?"

Knowing she was joking and yet figuring it just might work, Jace plucked up a round stone from a flower pot and hurled it at them anyway. It bounced off the boy's head and he startled, looking around rapidly. Suitably freaked out, he grabbed the hand of his girlfriend and dragged her down the street.

Amused, Jace sauntered into the alley and unsheathed his weapons just as the lizard like creature exploded out into the open. He leapt at it just as its scaly tail lashed out, catching him in the stomach and launching him into the wall. Isabelle cracked her whip across the creature's face, stinging its eyes and making it screech loudly. It charged her and she flipped over it, crashing to the ground when it kicked out with a hind leg and knocked her down.

Beady, milky eyes turned to him and Alec…froze.

Suddenly his limbs were like dead weight; his feet encased in cement and his arms locked at the elbows. He stared at the demon but couldn't force himself to move. It had sharp dripping fangs like a vampire but the tail was recognizable. The tail or one like it had stabbed him in the back of the neck and nearly killed him. He couldn't move. He just _couldn't move_.

Howling, the demon crouched down low before jumping up onto the brick wall and rushing at him at full speed. And he couldn't move.

Someone screamed his name and before he could say anything the beast burst into flames and crashed to the ground, writhing in pain as it died. And Alec found himself staring up into the yellow eyes of Magnus Bane as sparks of red and orange floated up towards the sky.

"Alec." Abruptly Isabelle was at his side. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I—I—"

"He thought he saw another." Magnus interrupted smoothly. "Hiding behind those trash cans. He wanted to make sure it wasn't going for you two."

Isabelle touched his shoulder and he eased away from her, too amped up to pretend otherwise. "What are you doing here? Are you following us?"

Magnus shook his head. "No. I'm following you." A beat. "I was coming to check on you when I saw you leaving the Institute."

Alec wet his lips, not sure how to process that. "You know what? I'm more tired than I thought I was. I'm just gonna go back and try to get some sleep."

"Of course." Isabelle looked worried. "Call us if you need anything."

Nodding, he turned on his heel and headed back in the direction they'd all came from. He was blowing them off without a real explanation but he was honestly beat. Sleep would evade him for sure but at least this way he wouldn't be putting them into danger with his inability to react.

_What the fuck was that? Get your head together, Alec_.

"So." Magnus was beside him in no time thanks to his long strides. "Mind if I walk with you?"

"I don't need a babysitter."

"Obviously."

Cringing at his attitude, Alec put his sword away. "I—thank you by the way for saving my life. Twice."

Magnus smiled at him. "My pleasure. You were a wonderful patient. Hardly squirmed at all."

Alec chuckled lightly. He could feel the flush creeping up his neck. "Yeah well…I don't know why you risked your life with the vampires to help me but, thanks. Jace and Isabelle probably wouldn't have made it out without you."

Magnus hummed. "I helped you because it would have been a crime not to."

Alec arched a brow. "Because I have blue eyes?"

The warlock smirked and let his eyes travel over his body from head to toe. "Among other lovely attributes."

And now he was full on blushing. It was plain as day really; just how gorgeous Magnus was. Smooth skin with bright dark eyes and silky black hair. Even with the eyeliner he still managed to look sophisticated, something that probably emanated from within because of his age and all the amazing things he'd seen. And his lips…full and perfect. Alec didn't let himself think thoughts of this nature if he could help it, but he wasn't blind. Magnus wore his dark sexiness like a badge of honor for all to see, not caring if they approved or not. At his party he'd been half dressed and shimmering in gold make up yet easily the most comfortable person there.

Alec couldn't help but wonder what that felt like, being comfortable in your own skin. "Heh." Once they reached the Institute, he expected Magnus to leave but was slightly surprised when he followed him inside and up to his room. "Do you walk all of your friends home?"

Magnus stood in the doorway. "Are we friends now?"

Alec slowly removed his weapons. "Well you did save my life a bunch of times. I wouldn't be _against_ you being a friend." Kicking off his boots, he sat down on his bed. "Even if you _are_ a Downworlder."

Magnus laughed. "Sure we can be friends. Though I did come to check on you. Isabelle tells me your bites aren't healing like they should be—what with the runes and all."

"Yes but it's nothing." He didn't want to discuss this with Magnus or anyone for that matter. Why were people making such a big deal out of it?

"I could help you." Magnus replied stepping closer. "With the right combination of herbs and magic."

"No thank you." Alec eyed him warily. "Um I'm really tired so…"

Magnus tilted his head to the side. "Are you sure? It would only take a few sessions."

Alec touched the bandages around his wrists but shook his head. "I'll deal."

"Well at least let me see how they are coming along." Magnus reached for his hand and although it was nice and warm, Alec snatched his fingers away and moved to put the bed between them.

"I _said_ no." His voice was strained, his heart beating so wildly in his chest he was scared it would burst through his ribs. "Look I don't know if this is about guilt or what, but when I say I'm fine then I mean I'm fine. I don't need your help. I don't need anyone's help."

Magnus' expression was blank but there was something in his eyes that made Alec feel uneasy. "Guilt? What guilt?"

The strange thing was Alec knew he was reaching before he even opened his mouth. But he was running on no sleep, no food and had almost been killed by a demon. Naturally he wasn't thinking clearly and needed to lash out at someone to relieve the stress steadily weighing him down. "You had vampires at your party and they took Simon, so we had to rescue him. We had to go into their stupid hotel and rescue him because they took him from _your_ party. That had to be when they got the idea to take me."

"So it's my fault you were kidnapped?"

"No I—but they were at your party."

"Yes, one that you were not invited to in the first place."

"Yeah well Clary needed answers so…"

"Why don't you tell me what this is really about?" Magnus questioned, tipping back the edges of his hood so that his face could be more clearly seen. He looked so serious.

Still his prying caused Alec to shout, "None of your goddamn business! Just—just leave me alone. I don't wanna see you or talk to you." The words burned like acid on his tongue; he wanted to swallow them back down as soon as they were out but it was too late. He expected Magnus to bite back or even knock him into a wall with his powers but instead he just stared at him passively for a moment before nodding and sweeping out of the room.

Sinking down into an empty chair, Alec buried his face in his hands and cursed his own stupidity. Though perhaps it was for the best. He didn't know how to react whenever Magnus flirted with him. On the surface it made him sort of giddy but deep down he knew it was wrong. That it would lead nowhere good and he was already struggling with his unwanted attraction to Jace. He really couldn't handle adding Magnus to the mix.

Out of all the things he had to deal with, it didn't seem fair to add sexual identity crisis to the list. He couldn't be gay, he just _couldn't_. It was forbidden by the Clave and he didn't even want to _think_ about how his family would look at him if they ever found out. Isabelle might understand but his parents wouldn't. They would probably disown him.

Still, he felt horrible for being a jerk to Magnus when the warlock was just trying to be nice.

Overwhelmed, he shuddered and blinked away the wetness of his eyes. Undressing quickly he climbed into bed and burrowed under the covers, hearing every sound the Institute made like a brass band in his head.

He didn't remember falling asleep. Normally it would be welcomed but as with the other nights, the nightmares couldn't wait to ravish his peaceful slumber. There were hands on him, strong hands gripping his arms and holding him down. He tossed and turned but couldn't get away. Couldn't stop them from digging their nails in and taunting him, from slapping him hard across the face when he talked back. They were in control and it enraged him.

Something latched onto his shoulder and he screamed, his fist striking out to connect with soft flesh. Someone grunted and he bolted awake, sitting straight up in bed to see Jace on the floor, cradling his cheek. Alec stared at him in confusion as his brain slowly worked out what happened. Trapped in a horrific nightmare, he'd punched his best friend in the face.

Sweaty and shaky, he scrambled out from beneath the damp sheets. "Jace! Oh man I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

"Well, I could have done without getting punched in the face." Jace snickered. "But I've had worse. I heard you screaming. Are _you_ okay?"

"Yeah I…" Combing his fingers through his thick hair, Alec made a face. "I don't remember."

Jace grunted as he stood. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right? I'll understand. And if I don't I'll fake it."

Alec cracked a smile. "I know. I'm okay though. I am." Even he didn't believe that but it was all he could offer right now. "You know I'd tell you if I wasn't."

"Would you?"

"Of course…"

Jace sighed. "Okay." In a rather tender gesture, he reached over and squeezed the back of Alec's neck. "Try to get some sleep. Rest that killer right hook." Winking he exited the room.

"Fuck." Annoyed, Alec dragged his nails down his arm so hard he left bright red raised whelps. He didn't know how much longer he could keep any of this up.

* * *

The best way to not hurt anyone and to avoid any questions was to stay out of sight, so he did. He dodged and was _just missed_ for three whole days but he knew it wasn't a long term solution. Hell it wasn't a solution at all. It was him being a coward instead of dealing with his emotions.

Needing to do something to take his mind off how he wasn't sleeping and barely eating, Alec attempted to train so that he wouldn't get rusty and freeze again—as if that had anything to do with it—opting to toss daggers at a target. He honestly wasn't sure what he was expecting but as he missed another and another mark, he became more and more frustrated. This was supposed to be _easy_! He could do this blindfolded! Was he really broken all the way around?

Pressing the blade of an ornate knife against his cheek, he tensed at the sound of footsteps rounding the corner. "Hey Alec, have you seen Clary anywhere? I swear this place is so big I'm gonna end up lost one day."

Alec turned to tell Simon that he had _not_ in fact seen Clary when his breath lodged painfully in his throat. His lungs were shrieking for air but he felt like he was having an asthma attack. Logic told him that things were fine, that Simon wouldn't hurt a fly but all his eyes saw were _vampire_. Evil disgusting vampire, there to fuck with his head and steal his blood.

Simon was very newly turned, most likely still in the early stages of his transformation but Alec could _see_ what he would become. What all of the undead become if they weren't struck down immediately.

"Alec?" Simon waved a hand at him. "Yoohoo. So, have you seen Clary?"

Alec _snapped_. One minute he was standing and the next he was tackling Simon to the floor, pushing down on the hilt of the knife in his hand while Simon flailed under him and held tight to his wrist.

_You have to kill it before it kills you! Do it! Do it now_!

"Help!" Simon shouted. "Someone help me! Alec's trying to kill me!"

Alec pushed down harder and the tip grazed Simon's neck when suddenly he was being wrenched back; strong arms locking like a vice around his waist to hold him. Panicking, he tried to head butt whoever was holding him as Isabelle and Clary rushed into the room.

"What's going on?" Clary knelt beside Simon. "Are you alright?"

"Alec tried to stab me!" He exclaimed. "What gives, man?"

"He's a vampire!" Alec yelled.

"He's _Simon_." Isabelle emphasized. "Alec…you know Simon would never hurt you. He's our friend."

"Calm down." It was Jace's voice in his ear.

Alec couldn't calm down and he couldn't look at Simon with any objectivity, not anymore. Not now. Shrugging away from Jace he did the only thing he could do; he ran. There was no possible way to exist in the same space as a vampire—even a friendly one—and he _had_ to get out before he did something bad. Before he staked poor Simon in the heart.

Jace and Isabelle called after him but he ignored them and bolted down the stairs two at a time until he was yanking open the main doors and bursting outside into the cold night air. Alone and anxious, and not wanting to be followed, he sprinted down the street hoping to get lost in the crowd.

He lost track of how long he wandered before ending up at a familiar building with a lion head door knocker. With only the clothes on his back he realized he'd forgotten his stele and thereby couldn't hypnotize the doorman. Said doorman however just surveyed him keenly for a second after he got up the courage to knock, and then let him in without a word. He trudged up the steps to the only apartment and knocked once again, hugging himself tightly when the door opened to reveal Magnus in pajama pants and a silk robe.

Magnus watched him silently and it took Alec a few to find his voice. When he did he whispered, "I didn't have anywhere else to go."

The warlock should have told him to go to hell and slammed the door in his face; it's what he may have done had the situation been reversed. Magnus however just stepped aside and let him in, closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews and follows. Please keep them up; especially the review. :)

Chapter Two

Alec wasn't sure what he was expecting when he entered Magnus' apartment for the second time in his young life. Probably more decadent opulence like that of the night of his party, but without the smoking fountain and loud music it was actually kind of normal. Richly decorated with expensive paintings and statues but also very regular with a living room set and large flat screen television mounted on the wall. It was odd to think of a warlock sitting down to watch reality tv but he supposed it was something he could get used to. Besides who was he to judge? He didn't exactly have a leg to stand on; he was just lucky the door hadn't been slammed in his face.

He still wasn't sure what had guided him to Magnus' home but a little voice had whispered repeatedly that he would understand. Which was interesting because Alec didn't really understand what was wrong with him. There was darkness in his soul that had not been there before the vampires, and he had no idea how to get rid of it. Magic perhaps? At this point he was willing to try anything to just be normal again. To be able to throw himself into danger against demons without being terrified that he would be hurt or killed. He was a Shadowhunter and it was their job to die while saving the world. In a way he was basically born to die.

And he had never feared death before Madam Dorothea stabbed him; before the vampires kidnapped him.

Shivering, he wet his lips and pressed a hand to his cold face. He caught sight of his reflection in the hall mirror and frowned at the redness of his cheeks and nosed. He looked like a child that had been playing in the snow for too long. Pathetic.

Magnus on the other hand looked great even though he hadn't said anything yet. He regarded Alec with a critical eye before guiding him into the kitchen and pointing to the stools at the oak stained island. Alec sat down and blinked when a steaming cup of hot chocolate appeared in front of him, complete with two floating marshmallows. It smelled wonderful so he wrapped his chilly hands around it for warmth, before taking a cautionary sip. Didn't wanna burn his mouth after all.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up." He said to Magnus, softly.

"I wasn't asleep." Magnus replied as he disappeared around a corner, returning moments later with a knitted throw that he draped over Alec's shoulders. "It's only one am after all." He sat down beside his guest. "You want to tell me what happened? Or…is that also none of my business?"

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said that to you. Any of it." Alec shook his head. "I'm not usually that much of an asshole. Well not to people that have saved my life. I don't know what is wrong with me. Why I keep acting the way I do."

"You have signs of PTSD." Magnus explained. "It's quite normal considering everything you have been through. You are stressed…which is putting it mildly I'm sure."

That was beyond true of course. Since the attack he did nothing but look over his shoulder or refuse to leave his room altogether, and even then he was convinced he was still in danger. "I—I tried to kill Simon. He's in transition and for a minute I just _lost_ it. Thankfully Jace and Isabelle stopped me but I couldn't stay there. I couldn't be in the same place as him; not even the same building. I know that's irrational but I thought it was better to leave than freak out again and hurt him."

Magnus studied him thoughtfully. "I think you did the right thing. Until your mind can distinguish friend and foe it makes sense to take yourself out of that situation."

Alec sighed deeply. "I guess." Idly he snuggled the blanket and drunk his hot chocolate. "I'm a little surprised you let me in. I was a dick to you for no reason. You were just trying to be nice and I threw that back into your face because I was…upset."

Magnus smiled. "True, but I decided not to hold it against you. However if you feel _really_ bad about it you can make it up to me."

The tone of his voice changed and it made Alec's cheeks grow red. He felt so out of his depth when it came to the warlock. "How?"

Magnus tapped a finger against his chin, feigning thought. "I'll think on it and let you know." Pause. "Are you hungry?"

His stomach growled at the mention of food but Alec shook his head. "I didn't come here because I wanted you to wait on me."

Magnus snapped his fingers and a thick cheeseburger complete with fries popped into existence on a white plate in front of him. "Why _did_ you come here? You said you didn't have anywhere else to go but was that true?"

_Unfortunately_. "Yes." Though he still had no idea what had lead him to Magnus' or assured him that he wouldn't be turned away. There was just something unknowingly safe about being around him. "And I think, deep down, I knew you'd be a good listener. That you wouldn't turn me away." Poking at the burger, Alec took a slow bite before letting out an appreciative groan. "Jace offered to listen but I told him everything was fine. I didn't want him to know how badly getting—getting kidnapped affected me. I didn't want him to think less of me."

Magnus hummed. "He wouldn't. I don't know a lot about Jace but it's obvious that he cares about you very much. I really couldn't see him demeaning you because of something you had no control of. Your family just wants to help you."

Alec pulled a pickle off his food and slipped it into his mouth; man it just tasted so good, especially after days without really eating. "Yeah. But you don't know how hard it is sometimes. You're immortal and extremely powerful. You would have never let a couple of stupid vampires get the jump on you."

The warlock's expression turned reflective. "I haven't always been this amazing man you see before yourself right now." He teased lightly. "Life has been hard for me on more than one occasion but I find the key to survival is telling yourself things will get better and then _believing_ they will. I mean one minute your step father is trying to kill you and the next you're here for the unveiling of the Ipad."

"Di—did that happen to you?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It was a long time ago."

Alec couldn't imagine anyone wanting to hurt Magnus but he understood how people reacted to things that didn't understand. And for as normal as he looked he _was_ a warlock with amazing abilities. He was also apparently missing a bellybutton but that was beside the point. Back then things like witches were considered evil spawns of Satan—much like demons—and even a young marked child would be judged. His step father must have played into all of the bigotry and fear of the time if he were able to attempt something so horrible.

_My family isn't perfect but at least none of them have ever tried to kill me. He must have felt so alone_.

Despondent, he continued to nibble on his food until half of his cheeseburger was gone and his fries were scattered about the plate. He was as full as he was going to get but it was better than nothing. "I admire that you're a survivor. You've assimilated into this new century really well."

Magnus laughed, his eyes crinkling at the sides. "Thanks. I love the world as it is now; much more to play with. And the food is better too."

That Alec had no trouble believing. Exhaling deeply, he finished off his hot chocolate and then got up to put everything in the sink. He considered washing it to show some thanks for the hospitality but his wrists protested the twisting and turning of scrubbing. His stupid wounds were an everyday reminder of what had happened to him. Tugging the blanket down until it was over his knuckles; he leaned against the counter and tapped his foot restlessly on the floor. The last thing he wanted to do was ask for _more_ after Magnus had already been so great—for no reason, at that—but he didn't know what else to do. And he didn't trust anyone else to help him.

_Why_ he didn't trust anyone else? Well he didn't have an answer to that question.

Dragging his tongue along his full bottom lip, he cleared his throat. "I don't really know what to say right now; I still feel like shit for the things I said. To be honest I hadn't planned on seeing you again. Ever."

_For my own peace of mind of course_.

Magnus played with one of the ties to his robe. "And yet here you are. I'm glad." Standing, he stretched his arms high over his head. "If the vampires at my party _did_ get the bright idea to take you after seeing you there then, I'm truly sorry. I know they're not all saints but I didn't know they were idiots."

Alec couldn't help but _stare_ at him; at the olive tone kiss of his skin and the way his muscles clenched. He looked nothing like Jace and yet he was pretty perfect. "No I—I was just being an asshole when I said that. I knew it and I said it anyway because I figured it would make you leave me alone." Frowning, he rolled his eyes. "They wanted Jace, you know. I get these hazy flashes of my time in the basement and I remembered one of them whining because I wasn't _the blonde one_. It's funny I guess. How bad does a guy have to be to be rejected by a bunch of blood suckers?"

Magnus could see right through him. "Like I said, idiots. They'd have to be to pick anyone over you."

Ducking his head, Alec couldn't stop the tiny little smile that graced his lips. He ran his long slender fingers through his thick hair, pulling at the ends. "Is it uh—is it too late to take you up on that offer of help? With my bites I mean." He folded up the blanket and rolled up the sleeves of his hoodie, showing off his bandages. "The runes won't work on them and no one seems to know why. I guess they are too deep…"

The warlock's face lit up at the prospect of helping him. "Of course. I can make a medical seal that will heal them from the inside and keep them from getting infected. Come with me." He gestured and strolled into the master bedroom, clapping to make the lights burst to life. "Make yourself comfortable."

Alec followed him and glanced around his master bedroom with giant butterflies in his stomach before slowly gathering up the curious to start taking his clothes off. He had bites in places fabric could hide and he wanted them all tended to, so stripping down was the best option. It was nerve-racking because he didn't make it a habit of being half naked with anyone—not even Jace or Isabelle—and yet now he had to drop trough for Magnus Bane. What would Magnus think of him? His body? People told him he was good looking but it wasn't something he honestly put much stock in. It was better to be fast with a blade than pleasing to the eyes.

Frowning at his trepidation, he removed his hoodie and t-shirt in one swoop, dropping it onto the ornate bench at the foot of the bed. He tapped the button of his jeans for a second before pushing them down his hips to his feet so that he could step out of them after toeing off his books. Clad in only dark gray boxer-briefs, he lowered his head and perched on the edge of the California king bed, smoothing a hand along the red sheets. The room itself was decorated to perfection and he idly wondered how Magnus came to have so much money. Did warlocks know a lot about stock options?

When he looked up he realized that Magnus was staring at him from under his long black lashes, eyes bright yellow like a cat as he grinded some concoction into paste with a mortar and pestle. It made him squirm and want to cover up but he forced himself not to. Goosebumps broke out onto his pale skin and he was blushing _so_ _much_ but there was nothing to be done about it. It's just, no one had really looked at him the way Magnus was. Like he was something to be wanted and desired. Not that he had noticed anyway. He'd always been happy to fade into the background.

Removing the taped gauze from his wrists and neck, he tossed them into the trash and tried to stop his heart from breaking through his ribcage as Magnus finally came closer. He put the pestle aside and climbed up onto the bed behind him, seemingly examining the vampires' handiwork. When biting into muscle became too much trouble they had used their nails to dig in deep to make the blood well to the surface. A few of those whelps were still angry and red.

At the first touch of a gentle finger Alec jerked and nearly pitched off the bed. _Fuck_. "Sorry."

Magnus stilled. "You're trembling." His breath was warm against Alec's ear. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Alec bit his tongue hard, stopping just before he broke the skin. "I—I'm okay." He said on a shallow exhale. "Touch just—it's hard disassociating it with the vampires. Their hands were so cold and at any given time it would be more than one. And wh—when the blood loss started affecting me it was hard to—to know when or where the next one would come from."

Very slowly Magnus placed his hand on Alec's shoulder. "I run hot." And it was true. His palm was toasty warm and soft. "I'll be gentle with you. I promise."

Alec flinched a little but didn't pull away. He could do this. He _wanted_ to do this. "Alright." Looking over his shoulder, he tried to relax. "I trust you. I don't know why but I do."

"Maybe it's because you know you can." Conjuring up a nice warm fire in the fireplace, Magnus cracked his knuckles. "Let's begin." He dipped his fingers into the sticky sweet smelling cream and gently began to rub it into the tiny deep holes on Alec's neck. "When I'm done with you you'll feel good as new."

The tips of Alec's ears were bright pink but darkening by the minute. His body was still trembling, his heart still pounding loudly but thankfully he was able to focus on the tingling of the medicine instead of launching into some type of panic attack. It was stupid anyway—Magnus was his friend. He wasn't some blood thirsty asshole waiting to do bad things to him. He was healing him.

"It tingles." He whispered.

"That means it's working." Magnus snickered. "I coated it with jasmine so that it wouldn't smell too bad."

Nodding, Alec shifted his gaze to the left and blinked. A mirror. Had it been there when he came in? _Least I can see what he is doing back there now. Maybe that's the whole point though_. "It smells nice." Absently he tilted his head to the side so that Magnus could get to the second set of bites near the base of his throat.

Magnus spared a glance to the mirror. "_You_ are the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen."

Alec huffed. "Right. No offense but I find that hard to believe seeing as how you were here for the invention of the television."

Magnus shrugged, his fingertips sweeping along the lovely curve of the _Deflect_ rune and down the side of Alec's neck. "Well it's the truth. I thought you were hot at my party and I think you're hot now."

The Shadowhunter didn't reply but a bit of the tension left his bunched shoulders as he accepted the compliment. The longer Magnus doctored on him the more his body got used to being petted and caressed, to the point where it almost felt normal again. Yet because the situation was so intimate Alec couldn't really seem to get himself together. He wanted to be the stoic person he knew he could be but it was difficult with Magnus so close and so… inviting. It dawned on him how much he'd missed the random shoulder squeezes and pats on the back from his family that he'd skittered away from after his attack.

Nevertheless he wasn't sure if he could handle them just because he was okay with Magnus.

He slouched but he was panting silently, his hands gripping the sheets so tight that his knuckles were white. Whenever Magnus shifted for more cream his bare chest would brush Alec's back and he would be hit with the overwhelming urge to just collapse back into all of the velvety heat. For someone who had never been kissed and was basically more or less in love with his straight best friend, it really threw him for a loop. He'd worry about Magnus maybe using magic on him but the thought was so silly it wasn't more than a fleeting idea.

Perhaps…he was just attracted to him. Not like it wasn't possible. It shouldn't be and it was wrong but…well it was possible.

_Shit_.

Magnus dragged his thumb along Alec's jumping pulse point, making him shudder. "Some of your Marks have breaks in them. Would you like me to fix them for you?"

Alec swallowed thickly. "I don't have my stele."

Magnus wiggled a finger and a chest on his vanity opened so that a stele could float up and over to him. "I have one."

"Where did you get that from?"

"I…found it."

Alec laughed softly. "Ah. Something tells me you find a lot of stuff."

Magnus winked. "You could say that. Now hold still so that I don't accidentally give you a tramp stamp." Alec chuckled but did as he was told; wincing only slightly as his Marks were repaired. "I love these on you. I know they are for power but surely you guys know how sexy and badass they make you look."

Alec licked his lips and tried to think about _anything_ besides what was actually happening. "I've never really thought about it." The cool pitch of Magnus' voice and his words were definitely having an effect on him however.

"Really? Not a lot of sleeveless shirts in your wardrobe?" He dipped around to the right and concentrated as he filled in the tiny lines of the _Strength_ rune. "Shame. I think it would be a good look for you."

The Shadowhunter arched his brows. "Maybe—maybe I'll try to wear one just for you then. Sometime."

Blowing lightly to soothe the burn though there wasn't one, Magnus smirked. "I would really like that." When he was done, he laid the stele aside and took both of Alec's wrists in his hands. "You know sometimes the older the vampire, the longer it takes for their bites to heal. It was possible you were fed on by an ancient."

Alec made a face. "I guess. I just wish they would go away."

Magnus smiled and continued to apply his paste. "They will." Pause. "There. All done except for your thigh. May I…"

Nodding, Alec plucked off that bandage and threw it into the trash. "Yeah. I—I um…" Stammering, he scowled at himself. "I guess I was lucky they didn't puncture this one too bad or I could have bled out."

Dropping a dollop of cream onto the holes, Magnus massaged it into them in small circles. "The femoral artery _is_ delicate though I'd heard it's supposed to be a sort of…intimate area for vampires. They don't usually feed from just anyone here."

_Lucky_ _me_. "Apparently I'm special."

Magnus met his gaze. "You really are."

The apple of his cheeks flushed and he realized quite suddenly that he was perched on Magnus' bed, legs slightly spread in nothing but his underwear. Yeah it was all about getting tended to but that didn't stop his mind from tipping into overdrive on thoughts he'd rather pretend he didn't have. Magnus' hands were almost familiar now to his skin, his fingertips gliding along his sore flesh and soothing his bruised wounds. His head was down as he focused on the task at hand, giving Alec ample time to check him out. He was so _close_ and he smelled so _good_; his cologne mixing with the jasmine and making Alec's head swim pleasantly.

Out of nowhere he wondered what it would be like to have that smell all over him. To go home and roll around in bed with it so that it lingered for days, clinging to his flesh and slipping into all of his nooks and crannies. Following him around all day like a protective shadow; something he couldn't escape but didn't want to even if it was an option.

How would he get it on him? Use Magnus' soap? His aftershave maybe? Or maybe he would have to press against him as close as he could get, feel hot skin against hot skin. Maybe Magnus would have to push him down onto the bed and slide on top of him.

Alec took a deep breath and rolled his eyes up to the ceiling in humiliation; he was hard. His brain was all fucked up and he knew he wasn't cured but there was no denying the bulge in his underwear, no matter how much he wanted to. A blush had started at his stomach and climbed steadily upward until it now splashed across his burning face. He was embarrassed. Mortified. Turned on. A part of him was praying that Magnus wouldn't notice but of course he would!

His fingers were _right there_.

The boxer-briefs were a snug fit.

There was really no hiding it. Damned if he was going to mention it though.

"Do Shadowhunters put runes on their legs?" Magnus asked conversationally.

"Upper body is easier." Alec gasped his Magnus pressed down with his thumb. "Mo—more durable and…easier access."

The warlock hummed and examined his work. "What do you think? Is that enough?" Intense dark eyes met pretty blue. "Or do you need more?"

Alec blinked. "I…" His cock helpfully piped up that more and higher would be great but his mind tsked him. Albeit quietly. "I think that's…good."

The grin that Magnus gave him said it all but he hopped off the bed to put his things away. "Alright. You'll probably need a few more treatments before you are completely healed."

_I don't know if I can survive a few more_. "Okay." Discreetly he pulled the covers over his lap, stifling a whimper as his hand accidentally brushed his straining erection. He couldn't remember ever being this hard before, not even when he'd sleepily entertained a rare fantasy or two starring Jace. "I—you—Magnus. Thank you for all of your help. I appreciate it."

Wiping his hands clean on a cloth, Magnus smiled. "You're very welcome. I'm glad I could be here to help you. That you came to me."

"Looks like I was right. You are to be trusted."

"I have my moments."

"You reached me first that night, didn't you? I didn't dream that."

"No you didn't."

_Perhaps subconsciously because of things like that this odd trust had been born_. "Heh uh, you gotta let me pay you back for being so awesome. I could…buy you dinner one night. If you want."

Magnus sat on the side of his bed. "You don't have to but yeah, I'd like that." Peering closing, he reached out and smoothed his thumb along the shadow under Alec's left eye. "When was the last time you slept?"

At the mention of sleep, Alec yawned. "I get a few hours here and there."

Turning down the sheets and exposing Alec's hard on—though he didn't comment on it—he coaxed his guest to lay down. Alec found he was more malleable than he'd previously thought and went without complaint. "You should try to get some rest. It will help you heal." Alec opened his mouth to reply when Magnus' palm covered his eyes and a white light engulfed his vision. "Shh…just relax."

Suddenly he was _so damn sleepy_. "Did—did you just roofie me?" He tried to sit up but had next to no energy to do so. "I don't—I can't—"

Magnus rubbed his chest, petting him like a spooked cat. "It's okay, Alec. Nothing bad is going to happen to you here. I'd never let it, I promise. Just get some much needed rest." A beat. "You won't have any nightmares."

Alec's lids drooped heavily, a bit of his earlier cynicism returning. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because you're pretty." Magnus chuckled and ran his fingers through Alec's silky hair. "And because I like you."

Closing his eyes, Alec whispered, "Why?"

Magnus snorted. "Because you're _you_."

It took great willpower to actually open his eyes so that he could see Magnus one more time, but he did it. And the sincerity in his expression grabbed Alec's heart and squeezed tightly. It was probably something he should think about at great length. Something that needed to be inspected from every which way until it made total sense.

Something important. Something…

* * *

Magnus watched as Alec lost his battle against the sleeping spell and finally drifted under, his furrowed brows evening out to make his expression much more peaceful. He smiled at his young houseguest and caressed his cheek before going with the urge to kiss his forehead. It wasn't as if he would remember it anyway. He tucked him in and then silently left the room, heading into the kitchen for a bottle of water. What an interesting night it had turned out to be.

He could be a vindictive person when he wanted to be but he hadn't the heart to turn Alec away when he showed up, shivering and sad eyed like an adorable little puppy. In truth he wasn't angry at the words the Shadowhunter had thrown at him. He understood that he was just lashing out because he was angry and most likely scared. If it had been anyone else he might have humiliated them more but Alec was proving to be the exception to his rules. He had no real clue why but he was old enough to realize sometimes things just _happened_. That a single look could lead to so much more.

Alec being able to confide in him and no one else wasn't something he understood but it wasn't like it was the first time a Shadowhunter sought him out for council. Perhaps he just had one of those faces that made it easy to open up to. Not to mention he had saved Alec twice; naturally that was something that stuck with him. Had anyone but his closest kin ever done the same?

It was also telling how he hadn't wanted his friends and family to think less of him by outing his fears to them, yet had no real qualms about doing such with a man he hardly knew. It was selfish but Magnus hoped his opening up wasn't a onetime thing.

Leaning against the counter, he sipped his water and wondered if maybe he should have something stronger. He wasn't stressed but, well, there was a beautiful young man in his bed that had popped an erection while being worked on. Of course he hadn't said anything about it because he wasn't an asshole, but he had noticed. It had not been the right time to be thinking about how sexy Alec looked but Magnus couldn't help himself. Even slightly battered as he was, Alec _was_ a very handsome human. His features greatly complimented each other but it was perhaps his vulnerability that shined the most. He had doubts about his intelligence and his ability to fight but that didn't stop him from giving everything he had.

Never had Magnus guessed that he would be so attracted to nobility but he was. And seeing Alec all pale and perfect against his red sheets—so innocent and so trusting—for the first time in as many years he'd felt sort of like an old letch because of the filthy thoughts running through his mind.

In the past he might have made a move but Alec hadn't needed sex, he'd needed comfort. And while the two often went hand in hand Magnus knew now wasn't the time. If that _time_ ever happened though with Alec being as adorable as he was it was going to be hard _not_ to attempt to seduce him. At the moment however he was going to focus on helping him with his metaphorical demons.

Alec was obviously the type that didn't take much care of himself because he was too busy helping everyone else, so Magnus wanted to be that person for him. He didn't consider himself a caretaker but he had to admit the thought of looking after Alec appealed to him a great deal. There was just something about him.

_Should I be worried about my level of attachment to this kid, already? Could I be under some type of spell_?

Doubtful. It wasn't _that_ easy to get the drop on him.

And then an interesting thought was occurring to him and he was snatching a cell phone out of thin air. He skimmed the names before calling one.

"Alec! Where are you? Are you alright?"

"Magnus, actually. Hello Isabelle."

There was a brief pause and then, "Magnus. What are you doing with Alec's phone?"

Draining the rest of his water, he tossed the bottle into the trash. "Your brother is here with me. I thought you would wanna know so as not to worry."

She sighed, relieved. "Oh thank goodness. Jace and Clary have been combing the city looking for him. He'll be happy to know he's okay." A beat. "Did you find him somewhere?"

Magnus made his way into the living room. "No. Actually he showed up on my doorstep seeking sanctuary and of course I didn't turn him away."

"Is he okay?" She murmured. "Why didn't he call me himself?"

"He's sleeping right now." He moved over to a window and gazed outside. "He seemed to really need the rest but I figured you'd want to know where he was. I'll have him call you whenever he wakes up."

Isabelle grew quiet. "Okay. I trust you will take care of him?"

Magnus nodded. "Of course."

"Alright. Thank you for looking out for him."

"You're welcome."

They said their goodbyes and Magnus placed the phone on the coffee table so that Alec could see it later. He turned off the lights and strolled back into his bedroom, flicking out the lamps so that only the fireplace cast the room in its soft red-yellow glow. He thought about sleeping in one of the guest rooms but decided against it. His bed was big enough that he could lie down and never touch Alec during the night. Besides being closer meant he could monitor him for nightmares though he honestly didn't think he'd have any tonight.

Yawning, he slipped under the sheets and turned onto his side, watching Alec silently. He was snuggled down and dreaming but otherwise okay, his lips slightly parted as his chest rose and fell.

Magnus couldn't help but wonder how things would be in the morning. Would Alec be back to his serious self or had their brief time together broken through his finely erected walls? He honestly hoped for the latter. He was sort of going back on a promise he'd made to himself about not getting involved with Shadowhunters, but it was for a good cause. Not that he was that altruistic. But was it that bad to do something all because of a pretty face?

Throughout the years attraction had toppled empires and caused brother to turn against brother. At least his would have a positive outcome.

Hopefully.

* * *

The smell of something delicious pulled Alec out of the first interrupted sleep he'd had in many nights. He groaned and pressed his face into the soft pillow, rubbing so that more of the cologne or fabric softener would waft up. Laundry at the Institute was always so bland. Opening his eyes, he dug the sleep out of them and slowly sat up as the previous night's memories came back to him. Magnus' bed. Magnus' hands on him, taking care of him.

It all made him smile.

Pushing back the covers, he reached for his clothes when he noticed a fluffy gray robe slung across the foot of the bed. He slipped that on instead and slowly made his way to the kitchen where the amazing smells were coming from. Magnus was at the stove with a pan in one hand and a spatula in the other, poking at the golden fluffy pancakes that he was currently cooking up. There was already a plate full of bacon and sausage on the table, as well as two glasses of orange juice. A bottle of syrup sat in the very middle next to a vase of brightly colored flowers.

Alec scratched at his cheek. "Good morning."

Magnus turned, smiling at him. "Afternoon actually. Sit down, they are almost done."

Confused, Alec glanced outside but did as he was told. "Afternoon? Wait how long was I asleep?"

Flipping the pancakes expertly, Magnus poked at them some more. "About fourteen hours. It's three pm."

_Holy crap_! "What? I—shit. Isabelle and Jace must be freaking out right now, wondering where I am."

Magnus turned off the stove and slowly stacked the pancakes onto a plate. "I called her for you last night while you were sleeping and told her you were here."

Alec blinked up at him. "You did?" He wasn't sure how he felt about his family knowing he'd turned to Magnus for help, but he wasn't about to chastise him for it. "Well thank you. Long as they aren't worrying about me."

Magnus gestured to the food. "I told you everything was going to be fine."

Watching him sit down and serve, Alec smiled. "That you did. I didn't have one nightmare though I don't know if that is because your bed is _amazing_ or because of the magical Ambien you slipped me."

Magnus laughed as he piled Alec's plate down with pancakes, bacon and sausage. "Could be both. Beds at the Institute not comfy?"

Alec pushed up the sleeves of his robe, hoping he could eat a little more than he had last night. He felt safe so perhaps that would help. "Not really. The mattresses are old and some of the springs dig in."

"Ah. I could get you a new bed no problem."

"You wanna buy me a new bed?"

"Or I could conjure you up one."

"When you do that, where does it come from? Like thin air?"

"I'm not sure. Thin air or wherever it's closest."

Alec made a face. "That sounds a lot like stealing. Which is wrong by the way."

Magnus smirked at him like he was an adorable little fluffy animal. "I will keep that in mind." He poked at his own food. "So, what are you plans for the rest of the evening?"

With a forkful of pancake halfway to his mouth, Alec blinked. "Plans? I don't have any plans. I guess I should go home though…" The thought of running into Simon made him exhale deeply. He trusted Simon not to attack him—to stay away from him, actually—but he wasn't sure that he trusted himself just yet not to react badly again. Sometimes it was all reflex. "Isabelle and Jace probably want to see with their own eyes that I am alright."

Magnus nodded. "You sound kinda iffy about all that."

Alec groaned. "I'm…scared that I might try to chop Simon's head off again. Here it—it's different." He frowned. "Does that make sense? I feel like it shouldn't."

Magnus tilted his head to the side. "Because we're basically strangers and... you shouldn't feel safe with a stranger? That _is_ what I hear little kids are warned about but usually candy is involved."

Chuckling, Alec continued eating. "You're not wrong though. I'm just all screwed up in the head right now."

Magnus didn't agree or deny his assessment of himself. "Well if you're that worried about your control issues, you could just stay here until you feel more stable. I could try to help you get back to your old self."

Could he do that? And if he did wouldn't it be abandoning his family? "The others need me. Demons won't kill themselves."

"And if you freeze again?" Magnus' words weren't unkind. "There is nothing wrong with putting yourself first for once. If you don't get a hold on what is bothering you, you'll just sink deeper and deeper into the darkness."

"You're willing to let me stay here for as long as I need? How will your Downworlder friends feel about that? Shadowhunters aren't exactly their favorite people." _Understatement_. "And you've already fought with the vampires. Killed a few."

"I'll deal with them if it comes to that but I don't think it will." He sipped his orange juice. "Really, what I do in my home and with my free time is none of their business. As is who I do it with. Besides I don't consider you to be _Shadowhunter_ business. It's simply one friend helping another."

It would be nice if it were that simple but Alec wasn't going to hold his breath that other Downworlders wouldn't have issues with him cozying up to the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Not that there was any cozying of course. _Is that what it's gonna look like_?

_What if it gets back to the Clave?_

_What if my_ parents _find out?_

Eating in silence for a moment, Alec weighed the pros and cons quickly in his mind. Neither Jace nor Isabelle would tell—they were basically their own little unit that operated in a sort of bubble with Hodge around _if_ they needed help. And considering his part in the whole Valentine thing he doubted anyone who was anyone would be willing to listen to him if he talked. Perhaps more importantly however was the fact that he wanted to stay with Magnus for a few days. At least. Besides he wasn't fully healed yet and would need more treatment.

"I could give it a try for a day or two. Staying here I mean."

Magnus grinned. "Great. It'll be fun."

The rest of their late breakfast was spent with inane chit chat and Magnus telling him about some of his best party moments. Alec felt himself slipping more than once; thinking of Magnus as just a normal guy and forgetting how old he actually was. But then he'd comment about some old world thing or the light would catch his eyes—giving them a yellow sheen—and the reality would the situation would hit him like a ton of bricks. Where he was and who he was with—man things were really changing.

It was just too early to tell which direction they'd go, up or down.

After helping Magnus with the dishes even though he said it wasn't necessary, Alec dressed in his clothes from the previous night and decided he'd return to the Institute to grab a few things. He didn't want Magnus popping socks into existence or stealing them from a local CVS or what have you.

He took his time walking back to the Institute while being mindful of making it before sunset. It gave him a chance to be alone with his thoughts though in some ways he was more confused than before seeking Magnus out. He wasn't stupid; staying with Magnus was dangerous for more reasons than getting on the bad side of Downworlders that didn't particularly Nephilim. It was dangerous to him, _personally_ because there were things he liked to pretend didn't exist and Magnus made that very hard. Harder than Jace.

Still he needed to get his shit together and he had a feeling Magnus could honestly help him.

_Or maybe you just wanna believe that because Magnus is attractive_.

Ignoring _that_, he made his way through the tall iron gates and inside of the seemingly derelict building, glancing around slowly before jogging up the stairs to his room. He grabbed a duffle bag and tossed in several random items of clothing, his toothbrush and a few other miscellaneous things. He didn't think he would need any weapons but he put in some just in case. Better safe than sorry. He was reaching under his bed for one of the Seraph blades that he _knew_ he kept under there when someone cleared their throat.

He jerked around; annoyed that someone had been able to sneak up on him. "Clary. What are you doing here?"

She offered up a small smile. "I heard you when you came in. I'm glad you're okay. We—we were all worried about you."

There was a scathing reply on his tongue for her but it died away slowly, much to his surprise. "Thank you," He said instead. "But I'm fine."

She nodded. "Isabelle and Jace are in the library if you wanted to see them."

He honestly wasn't sure if he did or not. "Okay."

Clary wet her lips. "Um. I know we didn't get off on the right foot but I wanted to—I never got to—you risked your life to help me back at Dorothea's even though you're not very _fond_ of me. I never meant to get anyone hurt. I just wanna say thank you for what you did."

Alec folded his arms over his chest. There was still some hostility on his part towards her and her relationship with Jace although if he were being truthful, knowing they were now apparently brother and sister helped temper it a little. "You're welcome."

Satisfied, she turned to leave but then added, "Magnus seems like a good guy. My mom trusted him for most of my life I guess, and she wouldn't have done that if he didn't deserve it. Especially with everything going on."

He bristled and kinda hated that she could read him so easily. "Why are you telling me this?"

She shrugged. "I just thought you'd wanna know."

Clary left and he growled to himself; there was no way he was that transparent.

Hefting his bag onto his shoulder, he planned to just leave without saying anything but his conscious wouldn't let him. Against his better judgment he took the familiar path to the library and pushed open the door just so. Isabelle and Jace were lingering near the center table, wrapped up in conversation and ignoring everything else.

"I'm not worried. Not really." Isabelle said slowly. "It's just…Magnus is unpredictable which is why we stayed away from him."

Jace thumbed through a book. "True. He also however _likes_ Alec. I don't think this is some master plan against us."

She rolled her eyes. "You're not the least bit concerned?"

Jace shook his head. "Not really. Magnus saved his life twice when he didn't have to. I think he was being truthful when he said he wanted to help him out because he was hot. Being good looking and everything that comes with it is our cross to bear."

She snorted. "I just want my brother to be okay. He hasn't been the same since the attack."

"Would you be the same after that? Just because I seem to be okay doesn't mean I am. Valentine fucked up everything I thought I knew. I'm just channeling my rage and depression into hunting." He ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair. "We all cope differently."

Alec pushed the door open and stepped into the room. "Hello."

His best friend and his sister lit up at the sight of him. "Alec. We didn't hear you come in." Isabelle crossed the room and pulled him into a brief hug. "You packed."

He allowed it but barely; she was still too cold. _Is it always going to be this way? Will I never be able to touch anyone again without flinching?_ "I've decided to spend a few days with Magnus so that he can heal me properly. And…so that I won't kill Simon."

"We would never let you do that." She replied. "If you need help we are here for you."

"I know. I just need some time away from here. But I'll call."

Jace sat down and put his feet up onto the table. "I think it's a good idea."

"You do?" The siblings responded in unison.

He chuckled. "Yeah. Look Magnus is a talented warlock and he has the power to take care of those annoying bites that won't heal. We all need to be at our best for the shit storm that Valentine might rain down on us at any moment. And…it wouldn't hurt to have him as a better ally."

Alec smirked. "So you're using me to sweeten the pot?"

Jace grinned. "I'm just saying I think it's a situation where we all get something we want."

Although it was like Jace to be cocky and flippant, Alec couldn't help but wonder if he saw the circumstances for what they really were. If he understood more about Alec's state of mind than he was letting on. It wouldn't be the first time that his best friend knew him better than he was saying out loud.

Their eyes met and Alec looked away first. "Call me if you need me, please. Promise me."

Isabelle sighed. "We will, we promise. Just…be careful."

Simple yet good advice. He was seriously going to try to take it. "I will." Exiting the room, he headed back to the front doors.

Back to Magnus.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** First I just wanna say thank you so much for all of the review. I am really glad that you're enjoying this story because I'm having a blast writing it. =) This update is later than I'd imagined because I came down with a cold (complete with fever, meh) so it threw off the stride I had going on. But better late than never! Anyway enjoy and please let me know what you think.

Chapter Three

Growing up Alec had never felt like a normal boy because he wasn't really normal. He was never the type of child that could go to the playground to play with other kids or spend his time building a tree house. He always knew he would grow up to be a Shadowhunter because it was in his blood, and honestly what else was he supposed to do? It was possible had he wanted a simple, normal life his parents wouldn't have approved. His father especially who seemed to take any contrary idea as a personal slight. His dad was buried deep in tradition and expected things to go a certain way—mainly _his_ way. If they didn't he had no issues making his dissatisfaction known.

So it was rather odd for Alec to be lounging around a lavish apartment with a warlock he hardly knew and not out prowling the streets for demons to kill. It was so…_normal_. Well the warlock part wasn't but everything else was. Eating takeout in front of the television while Magnus explained the plot to some show he'd never seen before. Playing video games about killing zombies or storming alien worlds; both of which he enjoyed though it was weird to think that was how Magnus spent his free time when he wasn't hosting elaborate parties. The best however was listening to Magnus play the various instruments he was skilled in. Apparently it wasn't something he did often—not for others anyway—but he had no problems giving Alec a bit of a preview.

Everything just helped prove to Alec what an amazing person Magnus was. He was smart and kind and funny, and surprisingly ordinary for someone who was actually quite extraordinary.

Before he had realized it three days had passed of him basically living with Magnus. For the first time since being kidnapped he felt like he used to. There had been no nightmares about shadows waiting to hurt him or sharp nails digging into his fragile skin. Of course Magnus' powers were to blame, not that he was complaining. Sleeping more than four hours was great and sleeping in such a soft bed was wonderful. It wasn't even that strange anymore to _share_ said bed with another person. It should have been but it wasn't like there was cuddling or anything going on. He stayed to his side and Magnus stayed to his; the heat however didn't know to be so respectful.

Magnus ran hot like he'd mentioned and under the covers it just—it settled over him like a third blanket. But it was never _too_ hot or stifling. If anything it just helped him sleep even more. Alec understood that perhaps he was getting too cozy at Magnus' but he figured it was better than the alternative of returning home and seriously injuring someone. He had already punched Jace and tried to stab Simon. What would he do next?

Things weren't completely perfect though. There was a definite downside of living with Magnus but it wasn't what he assumed it would be. He hadn't seen a single party go-er since crashing which was interesting and Magnus was happy to entertain him only, but having all of that attention focused on him left him straining against the seat of his jeans more times than he wanted to admit. Apparently his cock had decided it liked _most_ of what Magnus did.

It liked his sweet sleepy face early in the morning as he said hello.

It liked his tight pants and shirts, and his bare feet as he padded around the apartment.

It _really_ liked him post shower with rivulets of water running down his neck and chest as he towel dried his hair.

It liked when Magnus tended to his steady healing wounds and it liked whenever Magnus would speak softly into his ear, even if the subject was low key.

For the first time Alec got the whole _perpetually horny_ seventeen year old boy thing all the cool kids talked about. He wasn't hunting so that probably played into the situation as well. As in he wasn't burning off any energy or focusing on training techniques, something he wanted to get back into if only for his own sanity. Isabelle was actually surprised he had become lax with it and she teased him about it on the phone whenever they spoke. She carefully didn't mention his new living arrangements…well not in any detail that would make his face heat up.

Jace on the other hand wanted to know about sheet thread counts.

But besides the desire factor, Magnus was a caretaker and he appeared to honestly enjoy taking care of Alec. He said it was because he liked having a beautiful man around but Alec thought that was only half of the equation. He sort of got the impression that the warlock was a bit lonely, and that was something he could totally relate to. It was weird to be considered a sort of legacy and yet be so isolated from everyone and everything.

Alec wanted to repay Magnus for his overwhelming kindness but he wasn't sure how. Going out to dinner was still on the table but he didn't have the kind of cash for the types of dinners Magnus was probably accustomed to. Not that Magnus would _ever_ say anything about whatever he offered. He was kinda amazing that way.

_Amazing and dangerous in a way I never thought possible_.

Strange that he hadn't necessarily given much thought to Jace and his crush in the past few days. Before it was something that was always below the surface or in the back of his mind. A silent chant while reminding himself to keep Jace safe and protect not only his body, but his feelings and heart as well. Hence the whole warn Clary off thing. Anyway crushes didn't just evaporate into thin air, especially not ones that had been building for years. And yet it was hard for him to remember all of the things about Jace that used to make his pulse thud faster. When he tried his thoughts would drift off to include Magnus instead.

For example he'd always thought Jace had gorgeous, piercing eyes. They would look right through him and he would automatically know when something was bothering him, even if he didn't come clean about it. Now while he _still_ thought Jace had pretty eyes he couldn't help but compare them to Magnus' eyes. How they could shift from amused to passionate in a split second; two shining dark pools that would hold him until they were ready to let him go. Or Magnus would blink and suddenly they were golden amber surrounding a slit of black and while it should have been scary it wasn't. It just _wasn't_.

Jace was pale and fair. Magnus was dark and mysterious. Jace was more about brute force when fighting while Magnus relied on more elegant tactics. They were night and day, and Alec could feel himself being swallowed by the dark. He should have been extremely worried and he was a little because of the Clave and his parents and _issues_, but it was getting harder and harder to pretend.

It was getting harder and harder to even _want_ to.

There was a time when fitting in was the best gift he could have ever received because he knew it would make all of his problems go away. It would please his parents and make life easier. Yet being faced with something that would eviscerate any chance of that wasn't enough to make him shy away.

_I'm a fool_.

"What has you so deep in thought?"

Alec jerked to attention and smiled embarrassingly at being caught over thinking. "Nothing much. I'm sorry, were you saying something?"

Magnus was in tight denim jeans and a white t-shirt yet he looked like a freaking male model. "I just asked if you were feeling okay."

Alec nodded. "Yeah I'm good. The soreness is almost gone from my wrists."

Sitting down beside him, Magnus smiled. "That's wonderful. You'll be able to hold a spoon without wincing."

Alec snorted but secretly enjoyed the slight teasing. "And a dagger for whenever I get back into hunting." Pause. "Next year from now or whatever."

Twirling the bright diamond stud earring in his ear, Magnus hummed. "I doubt it'll take that long for you to get back on the horse. You just need to become secure in your abilities again."

_True but how do I do that?_ "How? Last demon I ran into I froze and you had to save me. I'm thankful but—I don't know. Doesn't that make me weak or something?"

The warlock frowned at him. "Of course not. There is nothing wrong with needing help. I would rather someone help me than die because of my own foolish pride. I would have saved you even if you screamed for me not to interfere because—believe it or not—I'm pretty fond of your face. Shame for something to mess it up."

He still wasn't used to the flirting but it wasn't as jarring as it was at first. "Heh, thanks. That doesn't solve my problem though."

Magnus' expression turned thoughtful. "Well I could probably spell you into not being scared of _anything_ but I don't want to do that. Fear can keep you alive and it wasn't something that should be taken away. If you're feeling restless though for something more…_physical_ we could always just spar."

Alec wet his lips slowly; the tone of the word _physical_ was not lost on him at all. "I—you'd be up for that? I—I mean I didn't think that kinda fighting was your thing."

It was kinda obvious sometimes that Magnus liked to get him all flustered, especially if his little smirk was any indication. "Using magic is easier and quicker but I'm trained in hand to hand combat. So…" He stood up with a cocky grin. "If you're worried about hurting me don't be. I think I can take you on."

_Yes because I'll be fighting with an erection which will be a major __hindrance_. Alec wasn't about to back down from a fight however, not one that there was no danger behind anyway. "Okay. I don't have any weapons here though. And we'll need more space."

Tilting his head to the side, Magnus motioned for him to get up so he did. He stepped out of the way as Magnus waved a hand and all of his furniture retreated to the back of the room, leaving the living room floor wide and bare. Without the sofa and tables there was a lot of space to move around, and with the large windows there was ample light to see everything. It wasn't what Alec was used to but he could certainly make do.

Magnus snapped his fingers and suddenly he was wearing a wife beater and sweats. His long fingers curled into the thin air and he produced two long dark wooden staffs. "You okay with these?"

Alec preferred weapons that sliced but he'd make do. "Sure." He took one and tested the weight before twirling it expertly above his head and behind his back. "Try not to hit me in the face, alright?"

Laughing, Magnus cracked his knuckles. "I wouldn't dream of it." A beat. "Now this is to help you get back into the swing of things so you don't have to overdo it. It's just us here."

_Oh I know. It's not something I could forget anytime soon_. "Don't hurt myself, I get it."

"You _are_ still healing."

"I'm not as bad off as I was when I first got here."

"True and I want to keep you that way."

Rolling his eyes just a bit, Alec stepped back for more room. "I'm _good_ at this you know. I might be—I might be off my game right now but I'm a very good hunter."

"I know you are." Magnus replied sincerely. "I wasn't saying otherwise. I just want you to be okay, that's all."

Suitable chastised, he cleared his throat. "Why don't you uh, show me what you've got? Or do you wanna take off your jewelry first?"

Serious mood broken, Magnus chuckled and gave the gold medallion around his throat a tug. "I would but I know how much you like it on me."

Alec blushed but shook it off. "Shall we?"

Magnus didn't exactly take it easy on him but he wasn't overly ferocious either, his hits not meant to cause any real harm. Usually when Alec was in any type of battle he went at it like a tiger intent on taking down its prey. Otherwise he would end up dead or seriously hurt. But it was just as much about skill as it was about brute force. Movements needed to be thought out within seconds because the wrong one could be the different between surviving and not surviving.

The urgency wasn't there with Magnus but he clearly knew what he was doing. He handled his staff with confidence and was light on his feet, blocking every strike that Alec made against him, back flipping to avoid having his legs swept from under him. His body was a beautiful thing in motion; the muscles twisting and stretching as he ducked and weaved. His eyes were alive with amusement and determination as they fought. Clearly he intended to win.

Time never _flew_ when Alec was fighting because there was always danger or something in the mix, but with Magnus he honestly didn't realize they had been at it until his body started to work up a real sweat. His wounds were a little achy but he ignored them to keep pushing himself, to keep driving Magnus around the room with hit after hit. It was a miracle they hadn't broken any of the expensive looking vases sitting about.

He wasn't sure how it happened—how he managed to get the upper hand—but before he realized it he was taking out Magnus' left knee and forcing him to the floor after kicking the bottom of the staff up into the air. Magnus collapsed onto his back with an _oof_ but before Alec could celebrate he was pitched forward and landing on top of him in a tangle of limbs.

It was the most fun he'd had in a long time.

"You cheated." Alec accused, lifting up onto his arms. He found himself staring down into Magnus' sparkling dark eyes. His wife beater was damp with sweat but his body was warm, so warm that it made Alec redden even more.

"You can't prove that." Magnus said smiling, pushing sticky wet strands of hair off Alec's forehead. "Especially since you're on top."

Alec shook his head slowly. "I tripped. Or I—I was pushed."

Magnus' body gave a minute shift, his legs fell open and Alec dropped between them with a gasp. He'd _never_ been this close to another person before, ever. He could feel every inch of Magnus against him; his thin sweatpants leaving hardly anything to the imagination. And it would be so easy to _move_, to close his eyes and rut against him like he desperately wanted to do. He could feel the hard outline of Magnus' cock against his own and it was taking every single ounce of will power he possessed to pretend he couldn't.

The battle wasn't one he was totally sure he could win especially since there was no doubt Magnus could tell how excited he was as well. His body was a traitorous bastard to be responding without his consent but he didn't know how to stop it. As strange as it sounded he'd never had such a visceral reaction to someone before, not even Jace. It usually took him a little longer to get worked up to _this_ level where he was concerned. But Magnus was strong underneath him, seemingly not affected by his weight at all. He could see his nipples through the material of his shirt, dark and hard against the thin fabric. Magnus didn't sleep in a shirt so he saw them every night but there was something inherently sexy about spying them when it was like he wasn't _supposed_ to.

There were hands on Alec's waist. He noted it with an unexpected jolt as they dipped under the ends of his t-shirt and crawled higher, leaving goosebumps and electric shocks in their wake all along his pale skin. His lashes fluttered and the hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up; he knew he had to be so red he looked like a tomato. Chancing an actual glance to Magnus, he couldn't detect what he was thinking but there was lust in his eyes and it was shocking to be honest.

People didn't tend to look at him with anything even bordering on lust.

Magnus brought a hand up and smoothed two fingers down the side of his face, making him tremble. He brushed a thumb slowly—provocatively—across his bottom lip and Alec knew all he had to do was dip forward and Magnus would kiss him. Gladly and probably eagerly he could tumble right into his first kiss ever. And he wanted it. He wanted it _so_ much that he was about to explode out of his skin but fear stopped him dead in his tracks. Fear forced him to scramble up and off Magnus, shame making him hang his head.

"I uh—I'm gonna go get a shower." Before Magnus could reply, Alec darted out of the room and down the hall into the bathroom. He closed the door and then leaned against it, groaning at his stupidity.

_What is_ wrong _with you?! Magnus is the only fucking person you can stand to be around right now so you go and offend him? No wonder vampires got the jump on you. You don't fucking think!_

Growling, he stripped down quickly and stepped into the shower, turning on the hot water and letting it flow over him. He tapped his fist against the slippery tiles as he continued to berate himself. _Idiot. Idiot_! "Fuck!" Lashing out, he slammed his fist into the wall with just enough force to crack the surface and split his knuckles.

Alec winced and turned his face up to the water, sighing deeply. It felt good; soothing. While he still felt like a regular chicken shit for bolting on Magnus, his erection hadn't dampened at all. In fact the pelting droplets of water were sort of making it worse but in a good way. He felt like a heel for letting a hand wander down to wrap around it. For biting his lip to stifle his sounds as he slowly started to stroke himself from root to tip, corkscrewing his hand each time he reached the head. His treacherous mind wondered how it would feel if Magnus was the one touching him. Wondered if Magnus would get him off quickly or draw it out until he was begging to come.

He kinda hoped it was the latter.

Magnus was no doubt experienced; he probably knew so many ways to break him. So many ways to wring him out until he would be screaming and coming all over himself. The kicker however was that he could have that. He could call for Magnus to join him right now and he most likely would. Step in behind him and crowd in close until his chest was pressed against the wall, until he could dip a hand down to Alec's dick and jack him over and over again until he was gasping for air.

The images made Alec moan loudly and he was thankful the rushing water drowned him out. He slapped a hand to the glass door as the tell-tale signs of his orgasm started low in his stomach, stretching out to make his knees weak and his balls tighten. Just a little more…just a _little_ more…

"Alec?"

His name on Magnus' lips—subtle and soft—drifted through the door and Alec clenched his eyes closed as he came, biting his tongue so hard that he tasted blood just to keep himself quiet. The pleasure was incredible and had him spurting against the shower wall, left him panting and whimpering and sagging almost to the floor.

"There are some towels out in the hall for you..."

Alec swallowed hard, his voice shaky when he replied, "O—okay. Thanks."

_How am I gonna look him in the eye after this_?

It took Alec about twenty minutes to gather up the courage to leave the shower and find clean clothes, then another ten to seek Magnus out. He found him sitting at the kitchen island with a bowl of chips and salsa in front of him, idly munching as he flipped through a newspaper. He was back in his jeans and t-shirt but his hair was damp as if he'd showered in one of the other bathrooms. He probably had.

"So…" Clearing his throat, Alec leaned against the counter. "I'm sorry."

Magnus rubbed crumbs off his fingers onto the plate. "For what?"

_Ugh_! "For—for running away from you like you were a demon or something. You've been nothing but great to me and…I'm sorry."

Magnus arched a brow. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I wasn't offended if that's what you think." Pause. "Actually I think I should apologize especially if I made you feel uncomfortable."

Alec wrapped both arms around his waist. "You didn't."

"You can say if I did. I won't kick you out."

"I know. It wasn't you. It was…me and number thirty-six on the list of things that are wrong with me."

"Babe there is nothing wrong with you."

The endearment made him smile. "I feel like there is. First I'm—I have this attraction to someone I shouldn't be attracted to because if the Clave found out they'd do who knows what. Next I'm nearly killed by a demon. Then I'm kidnapped by vampires and fucked up to the point where I can't hunt and cringe when people touch me." A beat. "What's next? Maybe I'll get stabbed again or I'll lose a limb. Or maybe I'll just be killed."

Wiping his hands on a napkin, Magnus reached out to him and very slowly Alec took his hand. "I get it; you're feeling like crap right now because you've been through some heavy shit. It happens…even to kick ass Shadowhunters." Smiling, he gave a small tug and guided Alec around the island until they were on the same side. "I know we still don't know each other well but it's obvious to me that you're a strong person. You care about people and would do anything for those you love. I think you need to remember the feeling is mutual on their end too. And not because you can kill demons or help save the world, but because you're _Alec_. And to them _Alec_ is perfect."

Something constricted tight in the Shadowhunter's chest and he thought now would be the perfect moment to kiss Magnus, but he couldn't draw together enough courage to do more than dart forward and press his lips to Magnus' soft lightly scruffy cheek. _I am so lame_.

Magnus however grinned widely. "How about you let me take you out tonight?"

"I thought I was supposed to be doing that for you?" Alec inquired.

"You can." Magnus played with his fingers, circling his thumb around Alec's ring finger. "You can do dessert."

Maybe it wasn't supposed to sound dirty but Alec took it that way anyway. Deep down though he didn't exactly mind.

* * *

Magnus liked to show off which was one of the reasons why he enjoyed throwing extravagant parties where everyone who was anyone could attend. He liked being thought of as the premier host of New York; he wagered it was better than being a nobody. Not only that he had fun with his powers because it had taken him a long time to be comfortable in his own skin. There were years when he contemplated suicide but thankfully it had never come to that. Now he liked life the way he wanted to and that included living up to being a High Warlock.

Alec was stressed out for lack of a better word. He was doing better in terms of his PTSD—no nightmares because _he_ was keeping them away and his healing was coming along nicely. But he was still twitchy and saw no reason to leave Magnus' apartment, not even to get just some air. Magnus wasn't pushing him however; he was letting him go at his own pace. It was a shame that someone so young had so many issues. It was like he had no idea who he really was, or perhaps he knew he was just trying to bury it as deep as he could.

It really fucking sucked that in this day and age being different was still considered something bad. Something that should be hidden or ridiculed.

He couldn't make shit like that disappear but he could show Alec a good time and hopefully make him focus on something else for a while. _Something that makes him need more showers_…

Sparring had been fun. He liked seeing Alec in action and giving him a nice work out was good for his muscles. If her hadn't ran away afterwards Magnus was pretty sure that he would have kissed him. There was no other choice really; Alec had lips that were basically made for two things and kissing was the politer one. He was just so damn gorgeous, even more so because he had no clue. _How_ he managed to have no clue was a mystery but Magnus had no problems telling him repeatedly. He also had no problems ogling him and felt it would be a disservice if he didn't.

In the morning sometimes before Alec woke up he would lay there and stare at him, and the urge to touch him would be so strong he'd have to beat it down. It's just…his handsome face would be free of frowns and his brow would be smooth, and he'd look so serene. The sun would break through a small slit in the curtain and cast his pale skin in a yellow glow, highlighting his runes and the leftover scars. And Magnus would watch him and think how lucky he was to have such a creature in his bed, while also wondering how he was managing to control himself so well.

Who knew patience was one of his strong points?

He didn't know if they were going on an actual _date_ but he was going to pull out all the stops either way. And if at the end Alec considered it a date then it was a date.

Sitting outside of his apartment in a car he'd…_borrowed_ for the night, he smiled as Alec walked over to the curb and peeped inside. "Um, when you said to be down in fifteen I thought it was because you were hailing a cab."

Magnus snickered and leaned over the passenger seat to open the door. "Nope. Get in."

Alec's brows narrowed but he did as requested. "What kinda car is this anyway? It looks expensive."

And that it was, very much so. "It's a Lamborghini Gallardo Convertible. If it weren't so chilly I'd put the top back." The vehicle was a lovely piece of machinery, flashy without being gaudy. Magnus had conjured a shiny metallic gray one with all the trimmings; smooth leather interior and a state of the art sound system. "I thought it would be cool to go in style."

Alec settled back. "You're going to give it back when we're done, right?"

"Sure." Merging into traffic, Magnus turned on the stereo and headed down the street. "You look nice by the way."

Glancing down at his clothes, Alec chuckled. "I do? It's no different from anything else I wear. Well except this shirt…which you gave me. You complimenting your own stuff?"

Magnus laughed. "No. Though it wouldn't hurt you to wear blue more often. It really brings out your eyes."

"Well thank you." Alec fiddled with the radio. "So where are we going?"

"Just a nice little place with good food and not a lot of people. I know crowds still aren't your thing just yet."

Alec didn't reply but he didn't need to because Magnus knew the deal. The rest of their ride was in comfortable silence as he maneuvered through the traffic easily, bright neon colored lights flashing across the windows as they drove along. After about thirty minutes they came to a simple brick building with no windows and seemingly no door. It looked abandoned to the naked eye. He slid into a vacant parking space and killed the engine before climbing out.

"This is a Downworlders hang out." Naturally Alec could see the secret hidden in plain sight—the blue symbols dancing in thin air that proclaimed the name of the café as well as the strict _no_ _fighting_ policy that was hopefully enforced. "I don't think I should be here."

"You'll be fine. Trust me." Very slowly—so as not to spook him—Magnus took Alec's hand and entwined their fingers together. "Besides I figured you'd probably wanna go somewhere where people wouldn't be all in your business."

Big round blue eyes stared at their hands but he didn't pull away. "Yeah. I—I just…this is all very new to me."

_Of course. It's like a giant banner over your pretty little head_. "That's okay. C'mon let's get you some breadsticks!" Giving a tug, Magnus pulled Alec towards the brick and then right through it into what was a quaint restaurant. On the inside the brick was actually a large window so that you could see out but humans couldn't see in. He flopped down onto the cozy sofa right in front of it and signaled a waitress for menus.

At first Alec appeared to be on edge as if he were expecting a fight. His eyes darted around to the other people inside which included all manner of Downworlders except vampires. Magnus had been sure beforehand to make certain that none would be here tonight…no need to have some type of incident. However as time ticked on and no one attacked them, Alec was able to relax and enjoy his food.

There were still things Magnus didn't know about the Shadowhunter, things that he didn't seem to want to talk about and that was okay. He was allowed to have his secrets though some of the things were pretty easy to figure out. Alec was struggling with his sexuality probably as much as he was struggling with overcoming his newfound fear of combat. It made sense—most of the circles he belonged to looked down on homosexuals. Well homosexuals and anyone else that they didn't think were on their level. For all of the bad things that had once happened to Magnus, that type of stuff wasn't on his list.

Really he was too old to worry about that shit.

They were just finishing up their food and simply lounging, talking about nothing when Alec smiled at him for something he'd said. His head was resting against his arm, his body slouched to the back of the couch and he just looked so carefree. More so than Magnus had ever seen him.

"You should smile more."

Alec ducked his head. "I haven't had a lot of smile about lately."

Magnus nodded and reached over to tip up his chin. "Perhaps we can continue to change that."

Alec wet his lips. "I'd like that." Pause. "You've been so good to me these past few days. I hope I'm not being a total sponge or whatever. I can pull my own weight I—"

Rolling his eyes playfully, Magnus shook his head. "What are you talking about? Okay if you wanna wash dishes or take out the trash then go ahead, but you don't _have_ to. I like having you around. You're a better conversationalist than my cat for starters. Besides this is giving us time to get to know each other and become better friends." He tried his luck and ran his fingers through Alec's hair, smirking when his lashes fluttered. "Or possibly more."

The Shadowhunter's cheeks bloomed red but he didn't appear disgusted by the idea. In fact his voice was low as he whispered, "Okay."

Magnus grinned. "You wanna get out of here? Go for a drive? We could say damn the chill and put the top down anyway."

Alec snickered but agreed. "Sure. Let's go for it."

* * *

"I'm so not a car person but that was amazing!" Alec huddled in front of the fireplace in Magnus' room as he tried to get warm. "But you still gotta put it back from wherever you got it."

Magnus smirked. "Yes sir." He added jasmine petals to the concoction he'd been mixing for days now, grinding everything down into a fine paste. "Maybe next time I'll borrow a Porsche. We could have your next driving lesson in that."

Alec hummed and stretched his arms over his head, happily thinking back on what had turned out to be a really great first date. He'd always expected something more but just spending time with Magnus had been more than enough, better than any fantasy he could have dreamed up. Magnus looked out for him and prodded at him to bring him out of his shell. While being around so many Downworlders without any weapons had been a heady experience, he felt safe knowing Magnus had his back. Though he couldn't help but worry about what would happen when he eventually went home and back to his life.

Would he be able to get the job done? The idea of running into the vampires that had taken him still frayed his nerves but he supposed—like Magnus said—being scared was okay. As long as he didn't freeze again he'd be alright. However he didn't know how he would react until he was in another life or death situation.

_Maybe it's time I put myself into one. Soon I'll call Isabelle and Jace, and we'll go hunting_.

Warmer now, he strolled over to the bed and sat down beside Magnus. "Is it ready?"

The warlock nodded. "Yes."

Alec's fingers went to his button down. "You're gonna have to tell me what's in it one day." He was undoing the third button when he realized Magnus was staring at him, dark eyes swirling gold. "You…want to do it?" He felt brave for even _suggesting_ it. Brave and a little loopy.

Magnus sat the mortar on the bed and slipped closer. He unbuttoned the shirt and parted the sides like he was revealing some great treasure, peeling them off Alec's shoulders and down his strong arms. "So gorgeous," he said softly.

Alec felt the butterflies in his stomach flicker to life, feeling more like a gaggle of birds. Something could happen tonight if he wanted it to—it was in the air. If he wasn't afraid. But what exactly? "Magnus…"

"Hmm?" With a dollop of paste on his finger, Magnus rubbed it into the healing hole on his throat.

"I—have you ever wanted something but were too scared to go after it?" He asked slowly. "Or too shy."

"No. When I see something I want I just go for it. Why? What do you want?"

Shaking his head, Alec huffed. _This is so stupid_. "Nothing I—nevermind. Can we do this later I need—"

Magnus silenced him by pressing their lips together. It was a chaste kiss and only lasted a few moments but it was one Alec knew he would remember for the rest of his life. You never forgot your first kiss. "I hope that was okay."

Alec grinned so broadly his cheeks ached. "It was better than okay." Emboldened, he leaned forward for more. "Please."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I—I like it when you touch me."

Closing the distance between them, Magnus kissed him again and this one was decidedly not chaste. One hand slid to the back of Alec's neck as his tongue flicked against his lips, causing him to gasp and part them. Alec didn't have any experience with kissing and knew he was clumsy but Magnus didn't seem to care. Little by little he coaxed him into a rhythm that left Alec panting but reluctant to come up for air. The wet slip slide of their mouths was intoxicating and he didn't want it to end.

When Magnus pulled away just an inch Alec whimpered and pouted, making Magnus chuckle softly. He dipped low and nibbled along the rune on the side of his neck, finding a spot he liked and sucking. Alec shivered as his toes curled into the carpet, his usual quick witted brain stopping all thought processes that weren't focusing on Magnus and Magnus' tongue tracing his _Deflect_ Mark. Because they all _should_ be focusing on Magnus; every other part of him was. His skin was singing and his lips were tingling and his dick was straining along the zipper of his jeans.

"Ma—Magnus." He stammered, grabbing at Magnus' upper arm. "I want—I need—"

Magnus stared at him before pushing him onto his back on the bed and flowing over him like water. He pushed Alec's thighs apart with his knees and fit himself between them, pressing down and grinding back and forth. The friction was delicious and Alec couldn't stop himself from arching up to meet Magnus' movements, even if he couldn't bring himself to look at him. He knew his face was _on fire_ but he didn't care. He was already being swept away by the pleasure, by the feeling of Magnus hot and heavy on top of him. It made him wonder how other things would feel…more intimate things.

The thought of Magnus completely naked and sliding inside of him made Alec come embarrassingly fast. He cried out loudly and ruined his jeans; a big wet spot forming that was sticky and uncomfortable but easily overlooked. He pressed his face into the sheets with a low moan—his body was trembling but lax, he felt weightless and satisfied. It was such a new thing for him.

"You are so beautiful." Magnus pressed tiny kisses down his bare chest.

Alec stared up at the ceiling with a goofy little grin. He never wanted this night to end. He knew it would but he wanted to pretend for just a little longer.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **So we have reached the end of my first Magus/Alec fic and I want to thank everyone for reading, leaving kudos and reviewing. This is now a series called _Battle Scars_ so expect other parts to pop up. I have a list of things Magnus and Alec will get up to including other characters they meet and situations they'll find themselves in, some of them quite terrifying...others purely sexual. ;)

Chapter Four

The nightmare left Alec jerking straight up in the bed and gasping for air with dark strands of hair sticking to his forehead. He immediately tried to figure out where he was and almost punched the warm body next to him before he realized it was Magnus. He wet his lips and realized he was trembling, his fingers gripping the sheets so tight that they would probably rip. For a while he had wondered why he couldn't remember details about the night he was taken, and had ultimately giving up, deciding it wasn't worth it. Though as a Shadowhunter knowing would have been better because it could have kept him from making the same mistake again, whatever it was. Well apparently his subconscious had a very horrible sense of humor.

The specifics were dodgy but he remembered he was on his way back to the Institute when he was jumped by a gang of vampires. They'd flowed out of the shadows like rats and swarmed him but he hadn't gone down easily. At one point he'd even gotten the upper hand…and then something hard slammed into the back of his head. The next time his eyes opened he was cold and already being fed on.

His hand came up to claw at his neck and brush away invisible fangs but it was halted by strong fingers wrapping around his wrist. He jerked and looked down to where Magnus was watching him with his soulful dark eyes. "Sorry if I woke you."

Magnus shook his head and sat up slowly. "What's wrong?"

Alec bit the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood. "Nightmare. I—I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

Reaching across the bed, Magnus clicked on his lamp, flooding the room in a soft yellow glow. "You don't have to lie to me. I think we're past that point anyway."

For most of his life Alec had been taught to be self reliant and unselfish; to put others first if he wanted to be considered a good person and a good hunter. He had never actually sought comfort from anyone before—thinking it weak—but he couldn't have stopped himself from falling against Magnus even if he had wanted to. He was quickly growing accustomed to the warlock's soft touches and gentle hugs; his strong arms gathering him close so that he could leech his heat. "It—I remembered something about the night I was kidnapped. I'd wanted to know and now I'm mad that I do. Why now? Why after…"

Detecting what he meant, Magnus kissed his temple. "I suspect your mind is a bit more at ease then you would think. It knows you're safe here and that I'd never let anything happen to you, so it was able to lower that block you put up."

That made sense. "Still all I wanna focus on is you. Now I've got that distracting me and making me feel like shit. I thought I was better."

Magnus smiled just a little. "While dry humping does have amazing properties I'm afraid none of them are healing ones. It's going to take you a while to fully come to terms with your ordeal, and that's okay. Trying to rush it would only make it worse." He tucked pieces of dark hair off Alec's forehead. "You should talk about it when you're able to. It helps with the healing process."

Tears prickled the corner of Alec's eyes and he wiped at them angrily. "I feel like I'm never gonna be the person I was again." _That I'm always going to be this nervous wreck._ "What good am I if I can't do my job?"

Magnus tsked him. "You are _so_ much more than a Shadowhunter and I doubt I am the only one who thinks that. Seriously sweetheart why are you so hard on yourself?"

Alec pressed his cheek to Magnus' bare chest, his voice low as he said, "I don't want to disappoint anyone. Especially my—my father."

The warlock hummed in understanding. "It took me a while to learn that eventually you have to stop trying to please everyone else and just please yourself. As morbid as it is, one day your parents will die and you'll be left with the life you've carved out for yourself. Whether that be what you've always wanted or filled with resentment, really it's your choice."

"Yeah but until then I have to live with my dad's looks and his words. He's never been shy about telling me how he doesn't approve of something or what he expects of me. I'm the oldest so…" Frowning, he groaned. "Sometimes I think he wishes Jace was his son instead."

"Fathers can be bitches." Magnus replied without a hint of sarcasm. "You are amazing, Alec. If you knew how happy I am to have you here, how proud I am of the of the progress you've made so far…well you'd probably blush even more adorably red than usual."

Alec chuckled but felt his face heat up, something he assumed would be a regular occurrence when it came to Magnus, not that he was complaining. Magnus made him feel good, not only about himself but in general. He hated to think he was using him to bolster his self confidence but he figured Magnus wouldn't lie about enjoying his company, so at least he had something to offer.

Though he couldn't help but wonder how long would all of this last? Was Magnus just humoring him until he was _fixed_ and then it would be back to so-called normal? Magnus back to his parties and Alec back to stoically crushing on Jace from afar? All of that sounded dreadfully boring, especially his part. Jace would always be important to him but now that he'd tasted what it was like to be treasured and wanted, he never wanted to let that go. He…never wanted to let Magnus go.

_That is almost as frightening as my nightmares. Who knew_ I _of all people would be the one to fall quick and hard?_

Sitting up so that he could see Magnus clearly, he smoothed his knuckles across his scruffy cheek. "I—is this—what _is_ this? I mean I know what it _is_ but what is it, to you?"

Magnus grinned; the one that made Alec's heart stutter in his chest. "You mean are we dating now?"

The tips of Alec's ears redden to match his face. "Uh, okay. It doesn't have to be that serious if you don't want. We can keep it casual."

Magnus snickered. "Something tells me you've never done _causal_ in your life. Which is fine of course." His fingers danced long the _Painless_ rune on his arm. "But I happen to think dating would be awesome. I would _love_ to date you Alexander."

Alec rolled his eyes playfully but couldn't contain his happiness. His smile was brilliant, scrunching up his nose in a way that he found weird but Magnus probably thought was adorable. "Cool. We're dating. Good."

"Man that smile is contagious." Magnus surged forward and kissed him complete with _muah_ sound. "Since we're up I'll go make breakfast, and afterwards we'll spend the day solidifying our new status."

"How do we do that?" Alec asked as he watched the warlock climb out of bed.

"By making out." Winking, Magnus disappeared out of the room.

_I would not object to that._

There was however the small matter of Alec's family—Jace and Isabelle aside, maybe— having no clue about his sexual orientation. His parents would be devastated and he honestly didn't know if it would be because he was—because he was _gay_ or because he was with a Downworlder. He wouldn't be surprised if they kicked him out or disowned him. Perhaps he should talk to someone he could trust about this, someone that knew his parents as well as he did.

He would seriously try to gather up the courage to talk to Isabelle or Jace soon. _Seriously_.

* * *

Alec wasn't the type of person to make bad decisions or to act on bad ideas, but he trusted that Magnus would not lead him astray. That if it appeared things were getting out of control he would step in to contain the situation. Usually that is something that would have sent him into a depression for days, but it was different having Magnus looking out for him than Jace or his sister. He trusted them about the same but it was an altogether different type of trust. Odd as it sounded he didn't mind asking the warlock for help. He didn't mind _needing_ his help either because he knew Magnus wouldn't think anything of it. He would just react and that would be the end of it. While Jace and Isabelle probably had the same outlook, Alec wasn't _there_ yet with them.

With them it was his job to keep them safe not the other way around.

That was why he hadn't alerted them to his insane plan.

Looking for trouble was something no one could ever say about him. In truth he hadn't exactly wanted to go after Simon because he'd realized the trouble they were inviting into their lives with the vampires. Never had he imagined being kidnapped by them though. Never had he imagined being used as a power boost by creatures with no regard for his life or safety whatsoever. But it was what it was and—and he was doing to deal with it. Not like he had any other choice.

Alec wanted revenge. He wanted some sort of payback so that when he was alone and in the dark of his room he could feel at ease once again. He wanted to be able to strut into danger without lingering thoughts of _what if I make another mistake_ rattling around in his head. And if doing something ultimately stupid helped him achieve that goal then he was going to do it. It was time to put his restless thoughts to bed.

Most of the depraved vampires called Hotel Dumort home because they had nowhere else to go. New converts often crashed there if it was close to sunrise and they couldn't make it home in time. People that had been tossed out or driven away stayed in the dirty rubble while attempting to come to grips with what their lives were going to be now. However that wasn't where they liked to have their fun. They attended Magnus' parties and also used the city as their hunting grounds. The park at night was teeming with after work joggers and stupid kids looking for a place to smoke their weed in peace. All were ripe for the plucking.

So that was where Alec found himself after sundown in his usual _battle gear_ with weapons strapped to his legs and back; thanks to Magnus' gift of retrieving anything from anywhere. The night air was cold and made him shiver but he ignored it and listened to the rustling of bushes and faint laughter off in the distance. He was invisible to those around him so he could linger out in the open, and watch humanity go about their night. A group of careless teenagers immediately caught his eye and he figured if he were a vampire that was where he'd start. They weren't paying attention to anything around them.

_Idiots_.

Though he envied them in a weird way. All they had to worry about where grades and driving tests while he and his friends were out keeping the world safe. Sometimes he wished things like demons and Downworlders were _known_ but he decided that was a selfish wish. Why burden people who couldn't defend themselves with real life monsters? They would probably cause more harm than good trying to stay safe.

Wetting his lips, he exhaled deeply and leaned against the trunk of a thick tree. The teens were paired off and nursing a bottle of something in a brown paper bag—it was like they'd been ripped from a horror movie. Had the girls been wearing heels he would have snorted at the absurdity of it all.

His heart was thudding heavily against his rib cage and loudly in his ears, threatening to drown out everything else. There was sweat dotting his hairline and his stomach was twisted in knots but he refused to leave. Besides he knew he wasn't alone, not really. Magnus was watching him from _somewhere_ close; that had been the deal breaker and Alec had been fine with it. There was no guarantee he'd be able to actually fight so having Magnus there to bail him out made sense.

It soothed his nerves a bit to know he wasn't completely alone.

Twirling his knife idly as he waited, his head jerked up at the sight of three new arrivals materializing out of the shadows. They were smiling and dressed casually but if you looked close you could see rips and tears in their clothing. Their skin was pale with stark blue veins against the white, eyes dark and malicious and ready for trouble.

Ready for dinner.

Alec swallowed hard and felt his body lock up against his will. Vampires, they were _vampires_ and they had overpowered him once, who was to say they couldn't do it again? What if they captured him and took him back to that dark room? This time they would surely finish him off; drain him dry until there was nothing left. He would be found by Jace and Isabelle…nothing but an empty brittle husk. They had already lost one brother, how would they deal with losing another?

The vampires—two guys and a girl—approached the teenagers like everything was fine and the kids were too tipsy to realize anything was wrong. Alec could feel it in his gut that things were about to go horribly wrong—that people were about to _die_—but he couldn't move. He couldn't stop thinking _what if I'm next_?

A hand touched his shoulder from behind and he bit his bottom lip to keep from making any noise.

"Alec." It was Magnus, his voice speaking directly into the Shadowhunter's ear. "Breathe."

"Magnus." He gasped. "I—what if I lose? What if they take me again?"

"You won't. _They_ won't." Magnus placed his palm in the middle of Alec's chest and pressed down. "You've got this. It'll be easy. And I will be right here in case you need me, but you won't."

Alec didn't know how Magnus was so sure or where all of the faith he apparently had in him had come from, but the last thing he wanted to do was let the warlock down. Glancing over his shoulder, he blinked as soft lips connected with his own; a good luck kiss from a smiling Magnus. Blushing, he nodded and moved away from the tree towards the small crowd.

The female vampire noticed him first and reached out to grab one of the human boys by his long blonde hair. "Well well look what we have here, the embattled Shadowhunter. What brings you out of your hiding place?"

"I'd think it was obvious." Alec snapped, motioning to the humans. "Let them go."

By now the tipsy teens were quite concerned especially since it appeared the vampires were talking to no one. The blonde tried to pull away from the female but her grip on him was tight; he'd end up with hardly any hair if he kept yanking. The others had eased away but were still blocked by the two male vamps. They looked rightfully scared, their alcohol forgotten.

"You wanna take their place?" Inquired the female. "I'd be down with that. Vito and Tommy here didn't get to taste you last time. Not like I did." She smirked at his tiny flinch. "Right there on that pretty neck of yours. Is that why you are here, sweetie? Did you miss me?"

"I think he did, Thea." Vito snickered. "He looks like he did. Why else would he be flashing so much skin?"

Alec rolled his eyes. He was _not_ going to let them get to him. "We all know how this is going to end. I'm going to kill you."

Thea slipped her hand down to her captive's neck, digging her nails into his fragile skin. "Before or after I gut this fresh fish?" Pause. "How about a trade? You for them…"

Getting the civilians out of the situation was the best way to go, so he nodded. "Fine. You want me? Let them go…and come and get me."

Thea eyed him suspiciously but whatever she saw must have put her at ease, because she tossed the boy she was holding away like trash and advanced on him. Alec watched the teens help their friend and then bolt for the path. Satisfied that they were safe, he forced down his fears and forced his mind to go blank. The only thing he had to focus on was his Shadowhunter training and staying alive.

_You can do this._

It wasn't easy but then he hadn't expected it to be. The vampires came at him like feral beasts, slashing and tearing with their long nails, trying to get a hold of him so that they could drive him to the ground. But Alec refused to give up. He was strong—he had angel blood running through his veins and a warlock on his shoulder. He deftly dodged their punches and their kicks, putting to use all of his fancy footwork. The fear was still there but he figured it would always be a part of him in some form or another now. PTSD got better but it never went completely away.

He took Tommy out first since he appeared to be the weakest link. He broke Vito's foot by stomping on it hard and throwing Thea into the bushes by her hair so that he could go after Tommy. He flipped over him right before he lunged and stabbed him in the back, driving his blade out through Tommy's chest with a sick squelching sound. The vampire gargled on his own blood before dropping like a sack of potatoes, dead.

_One down, two to go._

With each hit and each slash he felt a bit more of his cool control return. Suddenly their sneering didn't matter so much. Suddenly Thea's taunting and threats didn't matter so much because in the end, she was just flesh and bone. She was stronger than most and harder to kill but in the end she _could_ die and he was going to make sure it happened.

He owed it to her after all.

In the end it was just her left after he cut off Vito's head. He was sweaty and out of breath and _alive_. He was also slightly bruised but even that was something he was kinda happy about. It had been a while since he'd hit something that hit back with enough force to honestly damage him. While getting hurt wasn't on his list of things to do, teaching himself once again that he had the power was. And it felt amazing to beat the smug smile off Thea's face.

She tried to run when she realized he was playing for keeps. He chased her through the park, leaping over benches and picnic tables before finally tackling her to the rocky ground. She got a hand around his neck and dragged with sharp nails but he ignored the flare of hot pain and drove his dagger deep into her heart. Watched with rapt attention as the light died in her eyes. There were more or other vampires that had fed on him that night but one was dead and by his hand, and that meant something to him.  
Crawling off of her, he was surprised when his first reaction was to burst into tears. He knew he looked a damn sight; sitting on his ass in leather pants sobbing but he couldn't seem to stop. He was just glad no one important could see him. But the emotions were overwhelming. It was like he had finally taken a small part of himself back. And there were now three less vampires out in the world that could come after him again.

"Alec."

Looking up at Magnus with a watery smile, he chuckled when the warlock kneeled beside him and hugged him tight. He clutched at Magnus' arm and sniffled, releasing a shaky gasp. "They're dead."

"I know. I told you that you could do it." Magnus brushed away his tears. "You were great."

"Thank you for having faith in me." Alec whispered. "I don't know why you do but thank you."

"It's obvious really." Magnus stood and pulled him up as well. "One day you'll see what I see in you, and realize it too." Pause. "Do you wanna head back to my place or do a little more hunting?"

Threading his fingers through Magnus', he smiled. "A little more hunting please."

* * *

Magnus hadn't been lying when he said he was proud of Alec because he was. In his travels and many years simply being alive he'd come across people that had been completely broken by their situations. Some just couldn't get their minds and bodies to come back from the damage they had been put through. It was sad and he was not one to judge, but he'd figured Alec wasn't that type of person. That he'd fight to be able to hunt again, if not for himself then for Jace and his sister. His utter disregard for his own safety was both endearing and infuriating.

Watching him go after those vampires with such fury had been a beautiful thing to behold. Especially since he knew he was probably scared on the inside; not that that had shown. But he'd managed to conquer his fears a little and now he seemed better for it. Not cured but perhaps not as jumpy as he'd been either.

To celebrate—because Magnus loved any chance he got to show off—he planned a simple yet intimate dinner on the roof of his building, knowing they wouldn't be disturbed. The city lights looked gorgeous from so high up and it was quieter than one would expect. He laid out a comfy blanket for them to sit on with another off to the side encase they got too chilly, or encase his magically run space heater crapped out. There were several small platters of food—things Alec had never tried before—as well as a bottle of expensive and very old wine.

Not that he was trying to get him drunk.

As far as he was concerned they were also celebrating their _dating_ status, though he decided they needed to talk about what that really meant when there was time. For example just because he wasn't some pure novice didn't mean he was also a complete slut. He enjoyed monogamy when it was with the right person and expected them to be faithful because he always would be. He didn't think that would be an issue with Alec if he were being truthful. The young Shadowhunter was obviously in his first relationship ever, he didn't think he'd stray so soon or at all.

"You didn't have to do all this for me." Alec's hands were shoved into the pockets of his jeans, his head ducked to hide his cute little smile. "Killing vampires is my job. It's what I'm supposed to do."

"I know that, but I thought a little commemoration of the event wouldn't be overboard." He patted the empty space beside him on the blanket. "Besides think of this as our first official date if you want. Or second if you're counting the café deal too. Either way I just wanted to do something nice for you."

Alec sat down slowly, big blue eyes twinkling as they took in the spread. "Well thank you. This all looks great."

Magnus gestured to the food before pouring two glasses of wine. "Help yourself. Whatever you don't want I'll give to the stray cats that stalk the alley."

Alec sniffed at his wine and took a hesitant sip. "This is actually pretty good." He reached for one of the finger foods and popped it into his mouth. "I don't think I should drink the whole thing though. I probably have no tolerance for alcohol."

Magnus chuckled. "Probably not." His dark eyes were drawn to Alec's full lips. Damn they were amazing looking lips. "Just take what you like."

Detecting the change of tone in his voice, Alec swallowed hard and drunk a bit more wine, giving his skin a warm flush. "I—I know I'm still sort of fucked up but tonight felt good. If Vito and Tommy had gotten away and I only got Thea I would have been okay. Getting them all was a bonus." Picking up some type of fruit with cream on it, he slowly licked it off before biting down. "I'm glad you had my back."

_Perhaps all of this decadent food was a bad idea…_ "Always." Magnus drained his own glass of wine and shivered, the sudden rush of taste and alcohol turning his eyes bright gold. "I think we make a good team."

Alec grinned. "Me too." Wiping his hands on a napkin, he cleared his throat. "Magnus I—I want you to know that I really appreciate all that you've done for me. And I wanna date you, probably more than I've wanted anything. But my—no one knows that I'm—that I like guys. Jace and Isabelle might know but I've never like talked to them about it. Is it okay if we keep our relationship between us for a little while? Just until I get used to everything."

The warlock nodded. "Of course. You'll tell people when you are ready; I understand."

"You're gonna spoil me if you keep being so awesome."

"I don't see anything wrong with that."

Exasperatedly amused, Alec slipped down on the blanket until he could recline back on his elbows. He turned his gaze up to the night sky while the city lights streaked across his pale skin. He was just so damn gorgeous without having to try that Magnus found he wanted to keep him forever. The thought saddened him a little but he focused on the bright side, mainly all the time he and Alec had to explore each other and their new relationship. And yes being a Shadowhunter was dangerous but he would make sure Alec was safe. Always.

Alec hummed happily. "I miss the stars."

Magnus arched a brow. "Oh?"

The Shadowhunter nodded slowly. "Yeah. I mean I love the city and everything but you can't see the stars because of all the lights. You have to drive out into the country or whatever."

He sounded wistful while still staring up at the darkness and as usual, Magnus felt the need to give him what he wanted. He cracked his knuckles and reached a hand up towards the sky, pulling at the power running through his veins and pushing it outward as hard as he could. One by one the stars began to grow progressively brighter until they were all but burning in the heavens, like vivid diamond shaped fireballs. With a flick of his wrist Magnus sent them moving and painted the entire sky in a glorious show of shooting stars.

"Magnus…" Alec was breathless and obviously astounded. "How…How are you doing this?"

"Magic."

"Does it—aren't you using a lot of energy?"

"Nothing I can't spare when it makes you so happy."

Tearing his eyes away from the whizzing spectacle, Alec gently moved the platters of food to the side and closed the space between them. He wet his lips and kissed Magnus, a gentle chaste kiss. "I. I still don't know how to ask for what I want."

Magnus ran his fingers through Alec's thick hair. "Maybe it's because you're not ready for it yet."

Alec frowned. "No trust me, I'm ready. You've been—"

Magnus stopped him with a finger to his lips. "I do what I do for you because I _like_ you, not because I want something in return. So you don't have to give me anything unless you honestly just want to."

If possible Alec's expression grew even fonder. "I do. Want to that is. I'm just new at this an—and probably bad at it."

Chuckling lightly, Magnus could detect his resolve to be a completely good person failing. Maybe it was the warlock in him but he was dying for a repeat of last night, when he'd been allowed to kiss and touch Alec to his heart's content. To know that he was the _first_, the _only_ to see Alec in such a vulnerable yet utterly infinitely desirable state. Well it was enough to make even the most pious man stray.

"You're not bad at it." He decided. "I want you to stop me if it's too much, okay? Promise."

"I promise." Alec whispered, clearly nervous yet excited. "What—are we doing what we did last night? That was nice."

_So adorable…I'm going to die._ "I think we can gradate to something more."

They were kind of in the open and yet Alec didn't object to Magnus unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off his pale shoulders. The black of the runes was catching the light of the falling stars and for the first time he looked all of the angel that Shadowhunters claimed to be. Magnus had told him many times that he was beautiful but it was just so true. Every aspect of Alec complimented each other to form this perfect dark haired, blue eyed sublime creature before him. And Magnus wanted _all_ of him.

Magnus grasp the back of his neck and kissed him, licked into his mouth until Alec moaned softly and melted against him. He responded eagerly and tasted like strawberries as he slowly slid his tongue against Magnus', his lips warm and sweet. He was making tiny sounds of supplication and tugging almost mindlessly on Magnus' clothes, trying to get to hot skin. Smirking, Magnus took off his shirt and coaxed Alec down onto his back so that he could roll on top of him.

Alec shuddered at the feeling of flesh on flesh and clawed at Magnus' toned back, sliding his hands up and down his spine. His palms were slightly calloused from handling weapons but strong, gliding over the slope of Magnus' shoulders and down along his narrow waist as if mapping the shape of his body.

Breaking their kiss, Magnus nibbled along Alec's jaw and down along the side of his slender neck, sucking bright red bruises into his skin. He traced the loop of the _Courage_ rune with the tip of his tongue before dipping over to a pink nipple, giving it a warning flick. Alec gasped and arched off the blanket, pushing his chest up towards Magnus' suckling mouth. Not one to keep someone waiting, Magnus gave Alec what he wanted and caught a nipple between his teeth, biting just enough for a tiny sting. Alec hissed but the flush that had been steadily darkening shot up his neck; it was impossible how much Magnus wanted him and yet very much a reality.

Dragging his tongue down along the jumping muscles in Alec's stomach, Magnus bit at his sharp hip bones and nipped at his happy trail. With nimble fingers he unbuttoned his jeans and yanked them down his smooth legs, reaching for his boxer-briefs right after with a questioning brow. Alec nodded shakily and lifted his hips to help, and it was one of the most erotic things Magnus had ever seen. The trust in Alec's eyes—the untamed lust and need—the way his lithe legs automatically parted when free of their denim confines. He was blushing the deepest he ever had but not trying to hide his body, instead sort of presenting it for the taking.

Magnus licked his lips and wrapped a hand across Alec's swollen cock, making the breath stutter out of his chest. He stroked slowly from root to tip, the skin already slick and tacky with pre come, watching as Alec threw his head back and writhed on the soft blanket. His toes were curling, his heels scuffling for purchase, his hands trying to find something to grab onto. Magnus smoothed his thumb across the wet tip and Alec gasped, rocking back and forth without much thought so that he could lazily fuck Magnus' loose fist.

"Fuck…" Alec forced his eyes open. "Ah—please—"

"What do you want, sweetheart?" Magnus asked with a smirk, twisting his hand with a light squeeze.

Alec moaned loudly. Carelessly. "Anything. Everything. Please _just!_ Please…"

Begging was one of those things Magnus could take or leave but with Alec it was going to be a necessity. Settling between his tense thighs, he leaned in and licked a slow line up the side of Alec's cock, grinning inwardly at the high pitched noise that escaped the Shadowhunter's throat. It was clear that no one had ever done this for him before and Magnus wasn't about to tease him…much anyway. He closed his lips around the purplish head and started to suck just as Alec's fingers threaded into his black hair; the other squeezing his shoulder so hard he was certain he'd have bruises later.

Alec's hips bucked and Magnus held him down so that he could find a nice rhythm, sliding up and down his stiff length over and over again. He tasted salty and a bit bitter but Magnus didn't care. It was even something he could come to like especially since the scene before him outweighed any small bad. Alec looked like a wet dream come true, faintly glowing with a light layer of sweat that made strands of dark hair stick to his forehead. He was trying to keep his eyes open but ultimately failing. Trying to stay still and failing in that too, not that Magnus minded. He would let him fuck his mouth later but for the Shadowhunter's first blow job he wanted to be in control.

"Christ!" Alec groaned as Magnus pulled back and swirled the tip of his tongue along his crown, dipping into the slit and wiggling. "Fu—ah—fuck! Magnus I—I'm…"

Magnus lifted his head with a devilish grin and kissed Alec's inner thigh. "So soon?"

Alec glared at him, tried to push his head back down. "Why did you stop?"

Magnus kissed the tiny, nearly healed vampire bites near his groin. "Because I want to finger fuck you too."

Alec swallowed noticeably and bit into his plump bottom lip. "I—I've never…"

Magnus smiled and snapped his fingers, making a small bottle of lube appear out of nowhere. "It's okay. I'll be gentle with you. Aren't I always?"

"Yes." Alec said as he surrendered. "I trust you."

"I know you do." Magnus popped open the bottle and poured it all over his fingers, getting them nice and slippery. He took Alec's dick back into his mouth and rubbed his tongue along the vein on the side as his fingers tripped between Alec's legs, stroked lightly over his ass before dipping between his cheeks. "Just relax."

Alec didn't reply. Instead he turned his head to the side and tried to will himself to calm down. Magnus made it easy on him however, distracting him with his hot mouth and soft hums that quickly had Alec on edge again, eyes hazy and nerves on fire. When Alec was panting again to his satisfaction, he slowly pushed a slick finger into him. _Christ_ he was tight and furnace hot; his hips not sure whether they wanted to inch closer or shy away.

"If you could see yourself right now…" Magnus growled, keeping his actions slow and tender. "How goddamn amazing you look, all laid out for me."

The sound Alec made was unintelligible but obviously not one of pain. He looked the complete opposite, like he was lost on another level of pleasure and didn't really know how to deal with it all. Magnus wanted to keep him that way, wanted to give him something delightful to think about when he was having a bad day thinking about his kidnapping. When his legs widened and his hips pushed forward to meet the slow push of Magnus' finger, he skillfully added a second and brushed them almost accidentally over Alec's prostate.

Alec cried out beautifully, his cock giving a very noticeable twitch, come leaking out to pool in his bellybutton. It was filthy and debauched and Magnus was so hard from watching Alec chase pleasure that a slight breeze was liable to set him off. He slid his fingers in deep and twisted them; Alec bucked up into the motion with tiny abortive thrusts that ripped the air from his lungs.

He sucked Alec's cock back into his mouth and Alec screamed, his back bending into a perfect upside down U. Magnus pumped his fingers faster and harder, his eyes locked on Alec's face as he finally broke and came with a whine, lifting off the blanket. Magnus swallowed everything that he gave, pulling jerking shivers and soft mewls from Alec's shuddering body. He kept licking and thrusting his fingers until Alec released a low sob and pawed clumsy at his head, signaling that he couldn't take anymore.

Another time Magnus would see if that was true but for now he sat back between trembling leg, feeling quite smug at the whimpering, damp mess he'd turned the Shadowhunter into. Idly he realized the star show was still going on and he let it, kissing Alec's knee.

"You…" Alec nudged him, eyelids heavy with exhaustion and complete contentment.

"You wanna help me out?" Magnus smiled and straddled Alec's lax thighs, unzipping his pants and slipping his cock out of his underwear.

Alec dredged up a moan at the sight of him. "How—how do I—"

Taking pity on him, Magnus took his hand and poured a little lube into it before guiding it to his erection. First contact made him hiss and he leaned forward, bracing his left hand by Alec's head. He kept his right wrapped around Alec's and showed him how to stroke him, up and down with a light twist at the head. Alec's eyes were wide as saucers, darting from Magnus' face to his dick and back again. Having Alec under him—seeing him totally fucked out and knowing it was because of him amped up the pleasure that Magnus had put off while tending to Alec's needs first. He was already hard as granite and ready to go off, pushing into their combined fists quicker. And then a little quicker still.

"_Magnus_."

Alec whispered his name, arched his back and it was all over. His orgasm flowed through him like fingers unfurling, rushing down his spine and into his legs to make him weak. He groaned out Alec's name and came across his alabaster chest, painting his pretty runes with come. It felt beyond amazing, almost dizzying like his brain couldn't seem to get a handle on itself, not that he gave a shit. He floated on the sensations happily until they finally started to ebb away.

Spent, he flopped to the side beside Alec with a rough chuckle. He didn't even bother to fix his clothes. There wasn't much point really when Alec was stark naked and the rooftop was private. Alec shuffled closer and rested his head on Magnus' shoulder, tangling their fingers together.

Magnus kissed his sweaty forehead. "We should clean up. Eventually." He waved a hand and a blanket appeared, falling soft over their sated bodies.

Alec yawned, already half asleep. "You're amazing. I feel…" Trailing off, he sighed happily. "Will I be sor—at first I thought we were going to—"

"To answer your first question, yes you will be." Magnus smiled. "As for your second…we will. No need to rush, angel. We've got all the time in the world."

The End


End file.
